A Quest Within A Quest
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: Sequel to 'An Ancient Battle Reborn'. Era, the ancient hero, has run from her friends to defeat the ancient evil which threatens to destroy the world. Now the gang is chasing after her, but will they reach her in time? better summury inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery:  
  
The ancient hero is reviled to be a powerful, yet amazingly young, water apparition named after her goddess. The group is still learning about their newfound friend and her unique powers, in some cases they are even unknown to even her.  
  
But worse happens after the first real fight, something the group does not bode well with. What could this problem be? Is it able to be solved, or is the world doomed for destruction?  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
The long awaited sequel to An Ancient Battle Reborn.  
  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the prequel.  
  
Now you can't hunt me down and bite/inflict pain on me ^_^   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yusuke and the gang, including the newly added ancient female hero, have been in ice world for about a week and a half. They had hoped to arrive and get some information on their new recruit, but it seemed that the information was extremely hard to find. No one could communicate to her in the mean time, they relied on body movements and emotions to help them, as did the young female hero had to do to understand them. They had also tried helping her to learn their language, but she just gets perplexed facial feature every time they try.  
  
The young hero has brown hair that is mid-back in length and has blue tips that were about four inches in length (running up from the bottom up), she also has soft blue eyes. She was wearing a sky blue shirt and dark blue pant, cloths that the ice demons had given her, and she wore her own white boots over the pants.  
  
At this moment she was sitting on a windowsill, inside a building where everyone hoped to find any kind of legible records to help them with their ancient friend. She sat with her knees slightly away from her chest, arms wrapped around them and her head resting on knees so she was looking out the window, watching the snow fall. It seemed as if the young girl felt more at peace with herself and everyone else, more than she had since she had first met the Spirit Detectives and the two Shinobi members.  
  
Touya, an ice demon, walked up to the girl and stood next to her. He looked through the window at the snow falling slowly to the ground.  
  
Touya has light blue hair, his part visible but you can not see his scalp, four spike like green bangs on his left, went off to the side and they partially covered his left eye, they stopped a bit off from his jaw and piercing blue eyes. Touya was clothed in a royal blue short sleeve shirt, which was mostly covered by a white sash like shirt that came off his left shoulder and went to his right side of his waist (it did the same in the back), the sash ended slightly below his waist. On top of the sash was a light purple stone with golden trim around its bottom edge. His arms were covered is a gray fishnet like material, but one could not see his skin through it, just the gray of it. His wrists and most of the back of his hands had a royal blue material over them (the material triangle up to his middle finger were a ring held it in place). A purple sash like belt was at his waist and a stone, matching the one on his shoulder, was in the middle of it, helping to hold up his light blue, slightly baggy, pants. His feet were covered in classic ninja footwear; the black material covered most of his foot, his toes and part of the sides of his feet were only showing.  
  
Touya sat on the piece of the ledge that was free, catching the attention of the girl before him. He looked at her then back out the window, "You like the snow, don't you." The girl gave him a confused look. Touya lightly opened the window and put his right hand (the one closest to the window) out, letting the snowflakes catch on his hand.  
  
The girl looked at him questionably, as if saying, 'What are you doing?' The flakes easily stayed on his hand without melting because he was an ice demon. He then gently pulled his hand inside and held it out to the water demon in front of him; with his other hand he took her left one and places the snow in it.  
  
The girl gave a small giggle as the cold substance touched her hand. She looked at her hand and smiled, she then looked at Touya showing him her delight. Touya gave a small smile in response. She quietly played with the little bit of snow in her hand.  
  
"She seems at peace now, compared to when I first met her," Yukina said. She is a young looking ice demon, truly she was around six hundred years of age. Her hair was an aqua like color, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a red ribbon and her eyes were red as well. She was dressed in a sky blue kimono with a royal blue obi sash. She was also rather short for her age.  
  
Jin looked at Touya, his long time friend and partner within the Shinobi, with a big smile plastered on his face. 'I 'aven't seen Touya this 'appy in a long time. He's smilin' a lot more than normal,' Jin thought to himself.  
  
Jin looked to be in his upper teens, but he was much older than that, about a millennia old, just like Touya. He has bright red hair, bright blue eyes and pointed ears (much like that of an elf, only longer), which twitch when he is happy or excited. He also had a small white horn on the top of his head. He wore long semi baggy white pants, a blue belt that had a red stone with a golden trimmed border in the center. White material about two inches wide made an 'x' at about the middle of his chest and back. He wore no shirt underneath it, thus his chest could be seen. A tan colored tape like wrap, went around his arms from just below his elbow to his wrist, where a black rings was (nothing was on his hands). On his elbows were the same kinds of stone as on his belt and a black material held it in place (It was under the stone as well as on the underside of his arms, like an elbow guard). His footwear was the same as Touya's.  
  
Touya turned his head to look out the open window, a cool breeze came in and blew his bangs lightly. He sighed and closed the window, he then looked over at the girl who now had a small puddle of water in her hand.  
  
The girl looked at the water in her hands and gave a weak smile as she wiped it on the bottom of her pants. She then gently put her fingers on her cheek, "Caldo," she said.  
  
"Does that mean 'cold'?" He asked, not expecting an answer, but he got one when she touched his cheek with her fingers and said "Caldo," again.  
  
"Caldo," Touya said lightly as he gingerly took her fingers away from his face.  
  
The girl nodded her head and gave a, "Uh huh."  
  
Touya had been picking up bits and pieces of the ancient language by concentrating on both what she said and her expressions or body movements when she said them. As of now he knew a couple of words, for the ancient girl didn't speak much, knowing no one would understand her anyway.  
  
Touya stood and gave the girl a small wave to tell her he was leaving. He then walked backed to his friends to help in the search for useful information.  
  
Time pasted by quickly and soon it was late and everyone was tired. Even the ancient hero was tired, for she had played with the children in the snow for sometime. The group decided to retire for the day and went to bed quickly and quietly.  
  
The next day was sunny but cold. The group got up at around eight o'clock that morning and had a delicious breakfast of fruits and assorted breads, which they all ate happily. By the time nine-thirty rolled around they were in the library again.  
  
The search continued all day and they still found nothing, "This sucks. We're obviously aren't going to find anything," Yusuke complained.  
  
Yusuke is fifteen with sleeked back black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing blue pants that stopped half way up to his knees (where they clung), a black piece of material acting as a belt, a semi tight light yellow T- shirt, black slipper like shoes and green material around his wrists.  
  
"Yusuke, there has to be something here because she came here before she went off to fight the evil being. If you remember we were told that before we had started looking. They know they have something on her, they just don't know exactly where it would be located," Koenma told Yusuke while looking through a shelf of books.  
  
Koenma was in his teenage form. He had brown hair; his bangs covered all but the middle of his forehead where the letters 'Jr' were, he also had light brown eyes. In his mouth was a light blue pacifier. Koenma was clothed in a white shirt, royal blue tunic with a red belt, tan colored pants, a red scarf and blue slipper like shoes.  
  
"Ya I know Koenma, but we've been looking for a week and still haven't found anything," Yusuke sighed and continued to look through the shelves.  
  
Botan sighed and continued looking as well. She knew how Yusuke felt and didn't wants to say anything that would rile up the young Spirit Detective. Botan is a young girl, with long light blue hair tied in a high ponytail and light pink eyes. She is wearing red pants, a black shirt, and white boots.  
  
She leaned to the side to look at other books and as she grabbed on she let out a yelp as she fell off the ladder. Instead of landing on the ground she fell into the arms of an un-expecting Kurama.  
  
Kurama is a fifteen-year-old boy (though is truly about a thousand years of age) with red hair and green eyes. Kurama isn't human tough he is truly a kitsune, or fox demon, and a former demon thief whose real name is Youko. He is clothed in a white long sleeve shirt with black cuffs and a black collar (it has a yellow seem that goes around the collar and down the middle of his chest where the buttons are hidden), white pants, black slipper like shoes and a red sash like belt at his waist.  
  
"Nice catch Kurama," Botan told him with a sigh of relief on not hitting the ground.  
  
"Your welcome Botan, but next time warn me before you do that," Kurama said jokingly making Botan give a small a laugh before replying, "I'll try and remember that." Kurama then put her back on her feet.  
  
"Well I think I may have found something," Botan told him as she handed him the book, "Here have a look."  
  
Kurama took the book and quickly looked through it. He looked up and her and smiled "Indeed you have Botan." Kurama called out to the others and they cheered happily.  
  
  
  
So what's this book going to tell them? Is it really going to help, or is it useless? And what in the seven hell's is the ancient hero's name?!  
  
Stay tuned to find out. (I need reviews to continue) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey, I back ^_^ We find out the hero's and evil's name in this chapter. Wahoo!  
  
Thanks Golden_sun, Silver and Blaze for reviewing.  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own the hero, the evil, the ancient language and the hero's childish friend (he's alluded to in this chapter)  
  
Okay on with the tale (remember to review please)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The group gathered together in an area below the library where they could sit and talk. The ancient hero sat, once again, on the windowsill, Touya next to her. The others sat on the chairs or on the floor.  
  
"Well lets see," Koenma said as he opened the book and skimmed through it looking for useful information. "It's said that she came here with a young boy named," he looked at it puzzled, given that the writing was somewhat worn, "Dayrien," he guessed.  
  
"Darien?" came a light voice.  
  
The group turned and looked in the direction the voice had come from and found themselves looking at both Touya and the girl next to him.  
  
Touya was looking at the young girl next to him, "What?" he asked her.  
  
The girl caught his emotion rather than his words, "Darien, un minimo broto," she put her hand outwards as if symbolizing something was small, "Maya galse frenda."  
  
"I'm guessing the boys name is Darien... and something about a small friend possibly," Touya tried translating.  
  
"How do you know that?" Jin asked curiously in his Irish accent.  
  
"Some of the words they use sound the same as ours. So I'm merely guessing, plus her motions help a bit," Touya explained.  
  
"Alright then, she came here with a small boy named Darien. Shortly after she left and was never seen again," Koenma said.  
  
"We already know that," Hiei said in his usual dry tone of voice.  
  
Hiei is a young looking fire demon, but was truly around six hundred years old, he has red eyes, black hair, which denied gravity by spiking upward, and it also had white spiked out lines in the front of it. He was clothed in his normal attire which consisted of semi baggy black pants, black boots that went over his pants and stopped half way up to his knees, a black cloak like shirt which went to his knees and what seemed like a white scarf at the top of it. He also wore a white bandana on his forehead.  
  
"Yes I know Hiei," Koenma said rather annoyed, "I'm looking." He skimmed through the pages, looking for information that he could read and what would be useful.  
  
The young girl turned her attention from the group to looking out the window, where children played happily in the snow. She gave a small smile as she watched the children throw snowballs and tackle each other.  
  
"Um," Koenma said half to himself while looking over a particular page that caught his attention. "This page is sort of worn," he paused and reread the page before him, "It looks like her name is... Era... no that's not right."  
  
The girl at the window turned her head and looked curiously at Koenma. After a moment she shrugged it off and looked back out the window.  
  
Touya had been the only one to catch this and looked at the girl next to him curiously. "Era," he said lightly, but it was loud enough for the group to hear it, for they turned and looked at him. The girl also turned her head to look at him very curiously, slightly confused.  
  
Touya gave a small smile, "That's your name isn't it? Era."  
  
The girl now revealed as Era looked at him quizzically, "Kaia?"  
  
Touya shook his head to let her know he meant nothing. He turned his attention back to his friends, "Looks like we've found something useful from that book."  
  
"Ya, at least we know what to call her now," Kuwabara said in his gruff voice.  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara, everyone calls him Kuwabara, with the exception of his 'girl friend' Yukina. He was a fifteen year old with red orange hair, which came out to a rounded point a bit off of his forehead and he also had brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue sweater (it has a big yellow stripe in the middle and a much smaller one just below it), dark blue pants and black shoes.  
  
Koenma coughed lightly to get the attention of the group, "Yes well, there is more than just her name in here you know. First of all her full name is Era Waterstrife (water-strife). It appears her name came from a shortening of their god's, or should I say goddess's, name, which was...Eralasea (air- ah-la-see-ah). Ya that's right, it means 'controller of water' or something around that measure."  
  
"She's named after a goddess that's pretty cool," Kuwabara said  
  
"Well, her name means 'Hope' or something like that. And she's eighteen years old as well," Koenma told them.  
  
"'At's young," Jin said surprised, "Amazin', such a young one could defeat the evil."  
  
"Yes, it is quite young for a demon," Koenma said, "I guess from this book..." he started but stopped as he flipped the page, "She was said to have been gifted with special abilities superior to most of her kin. The only thing is, she was somewhat of a pacifist like the majority of her race, it says that she doesn't care to fight but would to protect people. That would explain further why she fought the evil."  
  
"That battle was won and lost," Touya said.  
  
"Well that's a paradox," Botan said with a small laugh.  
  
"It's true though," Touya told her, "It was lost because Era didn't exactly live... um, I guess it should be she didn't stay awake. But it was won because the evil was stopped from harming anyone again, for a long time anyway."  
  
"This is true," Kurama said looking over at Era, then back at Koenma. "What are these 'special abilities' she is to has though?"  
  
"The book doesn't say," Koenma said looking puzzled at the book in his lap, "It just says she has special abilities. Perhaps they are hidden even from her or perhaps she figured them out when she fought the evil five thousand years ago and no one else knows about them. Who knows, she can't tell us herself... as of now at least."  
  
"What's biggies name?" Jin asked referring to the evil.  
  
"Let's see," Koenma flipped back a few pages and skimmed through it. "It seems to be called 'Van-Gareth' (Von-Gar-e-th). It says it means Giver Of Death."  
  
"Well, the name sure fits well," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Of course, he did go around killing people. What else did you expect them to call him?" Hiei said.  
  
"You wanna fight shorty," Kuwabara yelled while getting up and holding his fist up to show Hiei that he was ready.  
  
"Please, I'd have more fun with a toothpick," Hiei said dryly, looking at Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara growled but before he could say anything Botan interrupted, "Now, now boys, calm down. This is no way to act in front of Era." Kuwabara looked over at Era who was watching them quite carefully, he sighed in defeat and sat down.  
  
"Hn," was all Hiei offered as a response as he looked away.  
  
Botan looked over at Koenma, who was looking intently at something. "What's wrong Koenma sir," she asked.  
  
Koenma looked up startled, "Huh. Oh yes, sorry. I was looking at one of the pictures that is slightly viewable," he paused and looked over at Touya, who was looking out the window at the moment. "Touya," Koenma said catching his attention, "Come here I want to show you something."  
  
Touya looked quizzically at him before getting up and walking over to where Koenma sat. When he got to him he walked behind the chair so he was looking over his shoulder. He looked at the picture for a moment before his eyes widened in utter surprise and he gasped.  
  
"Touya?" Jin said while getting up to see what had surprised his friend so. When he saw the picture he gasped as well, "Oi, the little tot looks just like you."  
  
  
  
Why do the kid in the picture look just like Touya? Does Era know of her special powers? Or is she left in the blue as well?  
  
Hope you liked it. There are still 15 chapters to go 'till the end ^_^ So we have a long way to go (plus a third story is need to finish this....but I haven't started that yet -_-;;)  
  
Please review. I need at least 3 reviews to continue.  
  
Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (But I own Era, Van-Gareth, Darien and the ancient language)  
  
Thanks 'Blaze', 'Jaynee Bubbanee', 'Golden_sun', and 'Silver' for reviewing.  
  
I have a proposition for my readers/reviewers; if I can get at least 3 reviews before Christmas Eve (December 24th) I'll update either the 23rd or the 24th. Think of it as my Christmas/Hanukah present to all my readers/reviewers.  
  
On with the tale.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Is that the boy Era use to travel with, Darien?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yes," was Koenma's only reply.  
  
Touya's words stuck in his throat, he didn't know what to say or do. He just looked at the picture of his ancestor from five thousand years ago. The fact that this child of millennia's ago resembled himself and what he remembered Era doing in her old home before they had come to Ice World kept him silent.  
  
'That's why she did that, she must have thought I was Darien,' Touya thought to himself as he remembered the time in ancient home of the water demons.  
  
***  
  
She gave him a strange look, as if she were trying to place him somewhere.  
  
"Ah, what is it? Is something wrong?" Touya asked nervously.  
  
She put her index finger under his chin and lifted it so it was level with her face. She looked at him curiously. She slipped her finger out from under his chin and traced it up his cheek lightly, barely touching his skin, to his green bangs.  
  
"Um," was Touya only response while blushing ever so slightly, whether it be from embarrassment or from nerves is unknown to all, perhaps even from himself.  
  
She picked up one of his bangs, lightly. She smiled and breathed a small sigh before she withdrew from him completely.  
  
***  
  
"Touya.... Touya" Jin said while waving his hand in front of his friends face.  
  
"Huh," Touya came out of his revere an looked at Jin, "I'm fine, just thinking." He shook his head and sighed.  
  
Jin gave him a pat on the back and smiled, "Don't worry 'bout it Touya. You 'new your ancestors 'er of water so it can't be too hard to understand."  
  
"Perhaps, but I would have never expected his to be acquainted to the very person we were looking for, and helping now." Touya told him still in some shock.  
  
"Well you can be assured, Touya, that you are not related to her. Darien and Era are extremely good friends, they are like family but not related in any way," Koenma told him. "From what this book is saying, his family was killed when he was a toddler and Era's family took him in and raised him."  
  
Yusuke laughed, "Hey Touya, perhaps that's why she trusts you so much, you look like her little brother."  
  
"Perhaps, but their not biological siblings, so don't get that mixed up," Touya told him.  
  
"Ya, Ya, I know," was Yusuke's reply as he waved the comment off. He looked over at Era, who was still looking out the window, "What are we going to do with her, all of us know what she probably wants to do, hunt down that Van- Gareth person... thing... what ever it is."  
  
"Nicely put," Botan said jokingly, "The thing is, Yusuke, that he has learned to conceal his power. So it's going to be difficult to find him."  
  
Yusuke put his head down in defeat and shook it, "Isn't he leaving any clues as to were he could be," he complained.  
  
"I wish he was," Koenma said, "But it appears that he's not causing any problems at the time, that's part of the reason why we are still here."  
  
"Well that sucks," Yusuke half yelled. He looked over at Era who had gotten up and was quickly walking down the stairs to go outside, "Where's she going?" Yusuke asked while getting up.  
  
That's when they heard what she had gotten up for; there were scared screams of children echoing in the air. The whole group got up quickly and went outside to see what was going on. When outside the gang found a demon group of ten there, holding a small child, maybe three or four, by the scruff of his neck. The scared child was crying.  
  
They saw Era walking over to the demon group, not looking too happy. The demons laughed at her, thinking she was just another weak, pathetic female demon. How wrong their assumptions were.  
  
The demons all had green skin and clothed in black or dark green pants and dark, almost black, shirts. Their leader, the one holding the child, commanded them to attack and they happily obeyed.  
  
Yusuke went to go help Era but Kurama stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and shook his head 'no'. Yusuke sighed and watched as they demons enclosed the ancient being.  
  
One demon leapt forward and tried to drive his fist into Era's face, but she easily dodged it and drove her knee into his stomach. The demon coughed up blood and fell to the ground with a thud. Two others ran from the side and one from the back to strike her. As the two at her sides came closer she did a split jump knocking both of them back, she then landed and twisted around and jumped in the air, half way, and drove her foot into her attackers side of his head. The attacker went off to the side and didn't move once he hit the ground. When Era landed her legs were partly twisted, she just turned back to the front to untangle them.  
  
The demon group looked at her astonished, "How could she have defeat four of my men with out getting even a scratch," the leader said annoyed tightening his grip of the boys neck. The boy cried out in pain making Era growl lightly in annoyance.  
  
"Kurama, we have to save the kid," Yusuke told him urgently  
  
"Don't even try," the demon leader said, "One false move and I'll kill the boy."  
  
"Damn it," Yusuke gritted his teeth.  
  
"Kill the girl," the leader commanded the remaining five. The five demons charged at Era.  
  
She stood there as they came closer; when they were a few feet away she raised her right hand so her palm was facing them. The demons stopped dead in their tracks wondering what she was about to do. She smirked and turned her hand so her palm faced the sky and bid them to come with the movements of her fingers.  
  
The demons growled at her trickery and came after her again, she blocked their attacks with ease, since they were all in front of her and couldn't all attack at once. Two went off to the side and one in back, so four would be attacking her at once. As they all went to attack her, she jumped in the air allowing the demons to hit each other. They cried out in pain when the blows came.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!" their leader yelled, "ATTACK HER! NOT EACH OTHER!"  
  
Era landed in front of the fifth demon, the one who stayed out of the onslaught. He stepped back in surprise, he quickly recovered and through his fist at her. She dodged the blow and caught his arm easily. She then quickly brought her leg to make contact with his arm with so much force that Yusuke and the others could hear his bones snap. The demon cried out in pain clutching his broken arm.  
  
The other four demons had recovered and came after her again, her back still facing them. She whipped around sending her leg into one of the demons necks and he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
The other three were at her sides and in front of her, the demons at her sides went to punch her, but she caught their fists. She then slammed her foot into the oncoming demon's stomach (he was coming from her front), knocking him out. The demons she held on to sent their other fists at her, she leaned back just missing them. She quickly came back to bring striate and shifted her grip so she had their wrists in her hands. She then stepped back and pulled their arms together, the demons collided with enough force that knocked them both out.  
  
"Worthless fools," their leader spat, completely annoyed, "I have to do everything myself," he threw the boy to the side, making the child yelp.  
  
Botan and Yukina ran over to the child, who was crying. Botan quickly picked him up and brought him to the group where she put him down and examined him for wounds. Luckily the boy only had a few scratches and a bruised neck, nothing major.  
  
The two demons Era had knocked away before came up to their boss. Touya and Jin looked at each other and gave a small nod, knowing what the other was thinking. They walked up to Era to help. Era looked at them curiously.  
  
"Well take the two followers," Touya told her while pointing to the two demons that had just come back to their boss.  
  
Era nodded her head, letting them know she understood and that it was all right with her.  
  
"Fine by us," one of the demon followers said. The one who had spoken ran to the left, followed by Touya in the same motion, Jin and the other demon did the same thing only in the opposite direction. Era and the demon leader were left looking at each other.  
  
The leader smirked, "I won't be so easily defeated," he got in his fighting stance. He stood with his body sideways but his head facing Era, his left leg in front and his hands chest height in fists.  
  
"Let's begin," he said.  
  
  
  
Will Era be able to defeat this new opponent? Or will she fall victim to this new time's villain?  
  
Remember the little proposition I set out for you (look to the top if you skipped over it before). I will keep extra track of the reviews and dates on which I get them, so please review if you want the next chapter up real soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
Thanks 'Blaze', 'Silver', 'Golden_sun' for reviewing (I got doubles of some reviews, not just on this story either, it was...odd, to say the least)  
  
Hope you like it ^_^ (please remember to review)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Touya followed the demons movements and stopped when he did.  
  
"This'll be an easy battle if you keep running," Touya said seriously as he brought his right hand up to chest level, palm up. He formed his spirit energy in that palm, making bright green glowing ball. The ball turned into many small white round particles that floated in his hand.  
  
"You think so," the demon said with a laugh. When Touya smirked at him. The demon became annoyed and charged at him.  
  
"You never learn do you," Touya said as he raised his palm to the level of his mouth, a few inches away from it. "Shards of Winter," he cried as he blew on the particles in his hand, sending them flying with the sound of a whistle.  
  
The demon tried evading but failed, he fell to the ground bleeding greatly from the attack.  
  
"No one, not even Kurama with his great acrobatics, can doge them completely. You didn't doge them at all though," Touya told him. He used the same attack on the demon, killing him.  
  
Jin was having fun with his opponent; every time the demon tried to hit him he would fly up into the air with a cheerful laugh. Jin finally sat Indian style in the air looking down at his opponent, who looked beyond annoyed.  
  
"Get down here fly boy so I can beat you," the demon yelled up to Jin showing his fist.  
  
Jin looked down at him and laughed merrily, "Beat Jin you say. Last I checked you couldn't even lay a finger on me,"  
  
"Quit it with your stupid Irish accent and come down and fight, you coward," the demon yelled up.  
  
Jin narrowed his eyes, "Stupid accent! I let Urameshi get away wit' 'at because he's my friend, but I 'on't take it from the likes of you!"  
  
Yusuke looked up at Jin, "Wow, Jin is actually mad at someone. That's rare to see from him."  
  
Jin stood in mid air and put his right arm out to the side partially bent. He gripped his right shoulder with his left hand and moved his arm in circles warming it up.  
  
He released his shoulder and spun his right arm clock wise fast. In a matter of seconds a small tornado formed on his arm, enveloping it all, then moving down to his elbow. His arm stopped moving but the tornado still stayed in place.  
  
"This is my favorite. Tornado Fist's the name," Jin told him happily.  
  
The demon looked up at his in horror and turned to run out of the village.  
  
Jin laughed merrily and did an open back summersault in the air and then flew toward the fleeing demon. His fist, with the tornado on it, came in contact with the demon, ripping him apart, not a trace was to be found.  
  
Era ran at the demon leader, the two went into a mortal combat. Each throwing fists at each other but they were all blocked.  
  
Jin and Touya had returned to the group to watch the battle take place. They watched in amazement as they watched her fight, she was using more energy than she had with his henchmen but she was still nowhere near her maximum.  
  
"She used at least five time more energy when fighting that evil thing. Why is she holding back guys?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She doesn't want to rip apart the village, why else would she hold back," Hiei said.  
  
The two fighters parted, neither showing any sign of being tired. "I must admit girl, your a decent fighter," the demon leader said. Era just stood there calmly, not knowing what he was saying. The demon leader narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but before a word could be said they were fighting again.  
  
The fighting continued quite fast, many couldn't see it, or it was a blur, but Yusuke and the other saw it clearly. Everything came back into view perfectly when the two fighters managed to hit each other in the jaw, making them stumble back. It was clear who had hit the other harder; the demon leader spit the blood that was in his mouth on the ground as Era just stood there waiting.  
  
The demon leader laughed, "Your something else girl." He called on his spirit energy, raising his dead and unconscious comrades. "No matter what you do you won't be able to defeat me or my men. I'll just raise my men ever time you kill them and you can't hurt me much any way."  
  
"Why that little..." Yusuke was about to use his Spirit Gun when Era put her left arm up on a ninety degree angle, fist clenched, signaling for him to stop.  
  
"She must have felt your energy rise for she can't understand us and her back is facing us as well," Koenma said partially surprised.  
  
"How is she going to beat them? Every time she kills the demons he'll bring them back and she can't get to him 'cause she doesn't want to hurt anyone by using her true powers," Kuwabara said worriedly.  
  
"She can still use a bit more of her power with out worry," Touya told him.  
  
Era split her legs a bit and bent her arms a bit as well. She concentrated as the raised demons charged at her. The snow around her melted and raised off the ground to forms twisted columns around her. The water flowed in a cyclone like form within the columns making them look alive and angry.  
  
Era crossed her arms in front of her chest, fists still clenched, she then threw them out to her sides, so they were parallel with the ground. With this simple motion the water columns were sent spiraling toward the demons, some bent to go over her head to do so. The water went through the demons like a knife through butter.  
  
"You fool, I'll just raise them again," the demon leader did the same trick as before, but this time nothing happened. The demon looked bewildered and tried again to no avail.  
  
Kurama chuckled at the demon's stupidity, "You can't bring something that was living back when they are missing vital organs not to mention a big chuck of their rib cage."  
  
The columns of water came back Era and stood in front of her. The demon leader was both annoyed and scared, but more of the later one.  
  
Era brought her arm out in front of her, palm facing the ground. She flicked her palm up allowing only her thumb (partly way from her hand), index and middle finger to stay risen, while her two other fingers stayed down. This motion sent the columns forward. Instead of staying separate this time they merged together forming a giant column that was shifting to take yet another form. The water shot up in the air and after gaining much height the water was already partially transformed. It turned and started it's decent towards the demon leader, as it came closer to the demon and the ground it took it's full form. A rather large dragon.  
  
The demon leader cried out in surprise and took off running, trying to escape the water beast that was close behind. The dragon flew towards his pray, now a few feet from the ground. Knowing he couldn't escape it the demon twisted around hoping to destroy it. He through an energy attack at it, the dragon flew up in the air and dodged the attack. The water beast then turned and flew full force, jaws open, at the demon leader. The demon cried out as the dragon slammed into him, engulfing him entirely.  
  
In the end all that was left as a pile of water, all that remained to tell them that he was dead was a the blood that turned the water a dark red. "Woe, remind me not to tick her off," Yusuke said in complete awe  
  
"Uh huh," the others managed to say, as they were in awe as well.  
  
Era flicked her wrist again and raised the bloody water and sent it to where the bodies of the other demons were. Bloody snow was melted and merged with the bigger spiral. The spiral then seemed to grow arms and pick up the dead bodies that lay strewn on the ground.  
  
Era brought her hands together, chest height. The column formed a ball then disappeared altogether.  
  
When all that was done Era walked over to the little boy who had been injured. She stopped a couple of feet in front of him and sat down Indian style. She smiled making the boy laugh happily and walk over to her. Era gently put him on one of her legs and examined him. She smiled again and touched his nose with her index finger, the child laughed again.  
  
She took the little boy in his arms and carried him to his mother, who was already with the group from when Botan and Yukina and rescued him, came up and thanked her as she took her child. Era understood from her emotions and nodded her head, meaning a simple 'your welcome'. The boy's mother rubbed her child's head and then realized that her son looked completely unhurt.  
  
The mother looked up to find Era back with her friends and gave a thankful smile. She knew the girl didn't understand her threw words and couldn't see her now but she said a silent 'thank you' again anyway.  
  
In the end there was no trace that a battle had occurred there, in that village of ice demons. There were no injured people, not even a spec of blood or a hair was to be found from any of the demon's that attacked and died there. Within the next day the people themselves even questioned if it had really had happened.   
  
Wow, we just discovered a new power of Era's. And it's powerful O_o Will Era ever learn English?!  
  
I don't know.......actually I do, but I won't tell you, but you'll see more of her native tongue later ^_^ (It was fun to make, but took a LONG time)  
  
Remember to Review please (need them to continue....3 sounds good to me).  
  
*goes running on ice. Slips and falls through* 


	5. Chapter 5

Happy New Year!!!  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and probably never will U_U  
  
Anyways thank you for reviewing 'Silver' and 'Blaze'. I appreciate it greatly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It has been a day since the attack on the ice village occurred and everything was back to normal, for the most part anyway. It is early in the morning, the sun has not risen yet, and most of the group was still asleep. Touya and Jin were the only ones awake at this moment.  
  
The two ninja's sat, on their beds, talking quietly. They were sharing a room while they were in the ice world, just like their other friends.  
  
"Era sure is powerful, she was whipping 'round tornado's of 'er own yesterday. I 'ould hate 'o be the one 'ho gets on 'er nerves and I'm a wind master for cryin' out loud," Jin said quietly, his Gaelic accent still quite evident.  
  
Touya nodded his head in agreement, "She has a strange power, but then again she is from the ancient world, so she herself is strange. I mean that in a good way though."  
  
Jin muffled a laugh, he knew that Touya had taken to the ancient, yet remarkably young, girl. "What's goin' on between you two?" he asked curiously.  
  
Touya was taken by surprise by this question and it took him a moment to recover and answer, "Nothing is going on... I'm just... I'm just looking out for her. She is in a whole new world Jin."  
  
Jin gave one of his big smiles, "Took you a while to answer you tryin' to 'ide something?"  
  
"No!" Touya immediately declared, "The question just took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting it is all."  
  
"No need 'o get so feisty 'bout it," Jin said with a wavy of his hand.  
  
Touya groaned and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I'm going for a walk," he said to him as he got up and walked to the bedroom door.  
  
"See you later," Jin said as he flopped back on his bed and snuggled up under the warm covers.  
  
Touya gave a small laugh and shook his head at his perky friends ways before he walked out of the bedroom and into the hall.  
  
As he started wandering aimlessly around the halls Jin's words kept echoing in his mind.  
  
*"What's goin' on between you two?"*  
  
"Why did he ask me that question?" Touya said to himself. He continued down the hall and shook his head, 'Nothing is going on,' he thought.  
  
As he turned a corner he stopped. "A breeze," he said confused, "Where is that coming from?" He got his answer when he looked down the hall, someone was sitting on the balcony railing and they had left the doors open.  
  
Touya walked down the hall and as he neared the open doors he saw that the person's hair was waving in the cool breeze. He took a few more steps and stopped in his tracks when he realized who it was, brown hair and blue tips meant it could only be one person, "Era," he thought aloud accidentally.  
  
Era turned around, to her left, to see who had said her name and saw a guilty looking Touya. She gave a small smile, her face illuminated by the light of the full moon, and bid Touya to come with the simple wave of her right hand.  
  
Touya sighed in defeat and walked up to the railing keeping some distance between Era and himself. 'Kind of ironic that I'd run into the same girl I was just thinking about,' he thought to himself, not daring to say it aloud.  
  
Era patted the railing on her left with her hand, signaling for him to come and sit. Touya put his right hand on the rail and jumped up, swinging his legs around, and sat a bit away from her.  
  
Touya looked up at the sky to seeing that it was filled with stars, not a cloud around and a full moon shone brightly. "Been a while since I cared to look up at the sky," Touya said softly.  
  
"Is pretty," a soft voice said with a small laugh.  
  
Touya straitened and looked at Era who was smiling at him, then down the hall to find no one in sight, and look back at Era. "Did... did you say that," Touya managed to say in his bewildered state.  
  
Era gave a small laugh and looked back up at the sky.  
  
"You can talk, can't you," Touya said half questioning, half knowing for he knew he hadn't imagined anyone speaking.  
  
Era looked back at him then to her hand on the rail and sighed, it sounded as if she was disappointed by something. "I no good," she said almost inaudible for Touya.  
  
Touya froze, 'I was right, she can talk,' he thought. He offered a small weary smile, "How did you learn?" he asked curiously.  
  
She looked up at him surprised, "I... um..." she struggled for the right word, she pulled on a piece of her hair nervously in the process. "I..." she groaned and dropped her head and shook it as if she gave up.  
  
"You what?" he asked gently as he shifted his position so his legs where on either side of the railing. When she didn't answer he reached out and touched her shoulder, she looked up at him in return.  
  
"How did you learn?" Touya asked again, "What did you use or do?"  
  
She looked at him nervously, "Um..." she gave a small groan and struggled for a word again. After a moment she sighed in defeat and gently pulled on her ear lobe with her left hand.  
  
Touya caught the motion, "You listened?" he asked curiously. Era looked at him very pleased and nodded her head happily.  
  
Touya smiled back but before he could say anything he was tackled by someone and fell of rail with a cry of surprise, the person went with him but they didn't go very far.  
  
Touya didn't have to hear the joyful laughing or look at the person to know who it was, all he had to do was look down at the ground far below him. "JIN!" he yell angrily, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
Jin was laughing and was holding his friend with one hand around his waist to prevent him from falling. Era was also laughing at the spectacle that had happened but a moment ago.  
  
Jin eventually glided back to the balcony and put Touya down. After doing so was promptly punched in his face, his cheek to be exact. Jin stumbled back in surprise and fell to the floor rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"What was 'at for? 'at hurt," Jin complained.  
  
"Why did you tackle me, off the railing no less," Touya half yelled, filling the quite air with a lot of noise.  
  
Era, who had turned around when Jin and Touya had come back to the balcony, flinched at the sudden loudness in the air, "Touya loud," she complained and covered her ears.  
  
The two looked at her surprised, Touya because it was the first time she had said his name and Jin because he had never heard her talk in their language before.  
  
"She 'an talk?" Jin asked still in shock and still on the floor, his sore cheek forgotten. His sensitive ears hurt but he was used to loud noises from the many battles he had been in.  
  
"Yes, a little. We were talking before you showed up," Touya said as he walked over to Era, her hands still over her ears and her eyes closed. He took her hands and gently, but with just enough force to move them away from her ears, "I'm sorry Era," he told her, in response she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Jin recovered and walked up to both Era and Touya, he stood next to his female friend, who was still sitting. Jin had a big smile on his face and before Touya could ask why he latched his arms around Era's waist and spun her around. "You 'an talk!" he exclaimed happily, he made sure not to be too loud, Era laughed along with him. He put her down and put his hands behind his head, still smiling.  
  
Era smiled back and him and turned and gave Touya a smile as well, which he returned.  
  
Together the three of them watched the sun rise, a new day had dawned. What adventure was in store for them today?  
  
  
  
Ya, Era can speak English....sort of........  
  
So what's going to happen next? Review to find out soon ^_^  
  
*runs away screaming as a giant fierce looking shadow comes after her......turns out to be a kitten -_-;; How degrading* 


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa!!!!! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho..  
  
Once again I'd like to thank my reviewers of the last chapter; 'Jaynee Bubbanee', 'Sniper' and 'Blaze'.  
  
Can I ask a small favor of all the readers: please review. It doesn't take long and it's much appreciated.  
  
Anyways without further a due; On with the tale.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The group, with the exception of Yukina, Botan and Koenma, sat at the dinning room table eating breakfast that consisted of croissants, fruit, juice and muffins.  
  
Yusuke groaned, "I could do with some more sleep," he then stuffed a whole croissant in his mouth.  
  
Kuwabara blinked, "You sure do have a big mouth Urameshi," he then put a smaller piece of a croissant in his mouth.  
  
Hiei looked at Jin and Touya, "What were you two doing early this morning?"  
  
The two in question looked at each other than back at Hiei. They laughed nervously, not sure on how to explain the whole thing.  
  
"Yes, what exactly were you doing this morning? I could hear your voices clearly before the sun even rose today," Kurama said curiously  
  
Jin thought a moment, "We didn't do much. Touya was talkin' with Era 'en I tackled 'im and he got all uptight 'bout it. That's where all the yellin' started. After 'at we were laughin'."  
  
"How could Touya and Era be talking, Era can't talk like us," Yusuke said before taking a swig of his drink.  
  
"Can too," the soft voice of Era was heard.  
  
Yusuke spit his drink out in surprise, some of it landed on Kuwabara.  
  
"Ew, that's gross Urameshi," Kuwabra said in disgust.  
  
"Since when could you talk!?" Yusuke yelled in surprise, disregarding Kuwabara.  
  
Era bowed her head to avoid all the eyes which where upon her."Leave her alone guys, she obviously doesn't like it," Touya told them while looking worriedly at Era.  
  
"See, told you she can. You just went flapping your gums and didn't believe me. Now your all wide eyed and embarrassin' the poor girl," Jin said. He placed a hand on Era's shoulder, "It's alright, it'll get some takin' use to is all,"  
  
Era slowly nodded her head, but she didn't raise it, a single tear rolled down her cheek and as it fell from her face it gave a small glimmer and crystallized into a pearl like gem. Yusuke looked remorsefully at her, "I'm sorry Era. I... I didn't mean it in a bad way, I'm happy that you can talk. Really I am."  
  
Jin gave Era a hug, which she returned after a moment. Touya got up and placed his hand gently on her back. She looked up at him to find a reassuring smile on his face, "How about we get out of here," he said.  
  
Era nodded her head and got up, walking with Touya and Jin out of the room.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Yusuke said with a sigh.  
  
"You may not have intended to Yusuke, but you did," Kurama told him.  
  
Era, Touya and Jin walked down the hall, quietly, until Jin broke the disturbing silence that had befallen them. "Urameshi didn't mean anything, he just didn't think you could talk to is all," Jin told her hoping to cheer her up.  
  
Era shook her head, "I never... have learned."  
  
Touya stopped and put his hand on her shoulders and made her look at him, "We're all happy you learned Era, but you have to understand that you just came out of the blue and started talking." Touya looked at her seriously, "Both Jin and myself just took it better than Yusuke did, he and all of the others are happy for you. We all wanted you to learn," Touya pulled her into a hug and she returned it once again, before he pulled away he said, "Because we all want to talk to you."  
  
Touya pulled away from her slightly, still leaving his hands on her waist, she moved her hands down to his arms. "Will you be alright now?" he asked and she nodded. "Be happy, like Jin, again," he said with a small smile before he kissed her on the cheek and withdrew completely from her.  
  
The kiss had caught her off guard so she was left momentarily stunned. She came out of it when she saw Jin put Touya in a headlock, which made her laugh happily.  
  
"Nothin' is happening eh?" Jin said playfully. Era didn't know what he meant, but she liked the drastic change in the mood.  
  
"Nothing is," Touya said and playfully hit him in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
"My ribs," Jin grasped his ribs playfully mocking that he was in pain and fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
The two laughed merrily at their red headed friend. Jin did a spring kick to get back on his feet and laughed too. "You look better 'en you smile Era," Jin told her. When Era blushed slightly he gave another laugh, "A bit of laughter's good for the soul."  
  
Yusuke came running up to the trio, "Era I'm really sorry if I offended you back there, you just caught me by complete surprise and...." before he could continue Era put her index finger to his lips, quieting him.  
  
"Is okay, Yusuke," she said to him. Though when she said his name it sounded more like 'Usuke' (oos-kay).  
  
Yusuke smiled, "Good." He turned to leave when he remembered something, "Oh, guys Koenma wants to talk to us all, he says it's urgent."  
  
The three of them nodded their heads and followed Yusuke back to the dinning hall where Botan, Koenma and Yukina now sat with the others.  
  
Koenma looked up as the group of four of them walked into the room. He smiled at Era, "I hear you can talk." Era nodded her head nervously, wondering where this was going. "Congratulations," was all Koenma said.  
  
Era smiled, "Tank you," she said lightly as she sat down in-between Jin and Touya again.  
  
Koenma's smile soon fade and he started his important meetings, "I've called you all here for very important matters," he paused and looked at everyone seriously, "Van-Gareth is on the move again..."  
  
Kuwabara interrupted before he could continue, "Well he's been on the move before, why is this time a big deal."  
  
"If you'd let him finish you'd find out!" Botan half yelled in annoyance.  
  
Kuwabara blinked, "Sorry, I'm just curious."  
  
"Please Kazuma this is really important," Yukina said worriedly, this shut Kuwabara up.  
  
Koenma lightly coughed to get everyone's attention, "Like I was saying Van- Gareth is on the move and is heading this way." He paused when everyone gasped in surprise and horror, "I think he may be after Era at this point."  
  
Era looked down at her hands in her lap and played with them nervously, "He want me dead, he no want me put him sleep."  
  
Kurama nodded his head, "Undoubtedly the battle with be fierce. It would be wise for us to leave before everyone here is hurt or worse, killed."  
  
They all agreed with Kurama and decided to leave at dawn the next day.   
  
Will the gang get out of town before Van-Gareth gets there? What will happen when they run into him? Will they survive? Or will they perish under his awesome might?  
  
Need reviews to continue.  
  
Arigato 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Thank you for reviewing 'Sycogerl64', 'Miyako14', 'Blaze', and 'Hinomi' (for reviewing both the last chapter and the first story of the series). Your reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
So thank you very much *bows*  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was late at night, around eleven o'clock, when most of the group was asleep so they would have their energy tomorrow morning. The only ones awake were Era, Touya and Jin; they sat on the same balcony they had been on earlier that morning.  
  
It was quite as they looked up at they starry night, only the noises of the wildlife was heard. The sky was relatively clear, a few clouds specked the sky and the moon appeared to be full again.  
  
Era, who had changed into her all white attire, sighed in despair and looked at the path that led away from the town. Both Touya and Jin looked at her remorsefully; they just thought that she was worried, which was partly true.  
  
Era looked back up at the moon before speaking, "I have to go," this startled both Touya and Jin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Touya asked  
  
"I no want you to be hurt," she responded still looking at the moon, "Van- Gareth will hurt you to... to get me."  
  
The two males didn't say anything knowing that she was right; they just didn't want to admit it aloud.  
  
Era looked down at the ground that was two stories away and sighed, "How I get way? I wake everyone going through house, but ground far down."  
  
Jin looked at her and smiled wearily, "I can get you down, but are you sure you 'ant to do 'is. We all 'ant to 'elp you."  
  
"I know.. it no safe," Era said with a sigh.  
  
"If you're sure, we can't stop you," Touya said slightly depressed about the idea.  
  
Jin nodded his head before he levitated slightly above the railing. He then glided out so he was in front of Era and held his hands out to her, "I'll bring you down," he told her.  
  
She smiled and did as he said after saying, "Tank you."  
  
Jin held her gingerly as he carefully controlled the air so he went to the ground making sure not to go too fast. When he put her feet on the ground he told her wait as he went and got Touya, knowing he would want to say a final farewell.  
  
When the three of them were together again they walked quickly and quietly to the path that led away from the village. They stopped when they reached the border of the village and the wilderness. An awkward silence fell upon them as they stood there, they knew that this might be the last time they saw each other.  
  
Era soon stepped in front of the duo, "Tanks so much," she said as she gave them a small bow and a reassuring smile.  
  
"Take care of yourself Era," Touya told her trying not to sound upset.  
  
"I will, tank you," she responded lightly.  
  
"You better run along Era, Urameshi'll come after you at dawn. I 'on't think 'at we can stop him," Jin said with a sigh of regret.  
  
Era merely nodded her head and gave them both a friendly hug and a final fair well before she turned and ran into the forest without looking back.  
  
"We'd better prepare to tell Urameshi 'bout this in the mornin'," Jin said in despair.  
  
Touya didn't answer, he just turned around and walked back towards the house they were staying in. Jin looked at his retreating form and a weary smile came upon his face before he ran to catch up with him.  
  
When dawn had arrived the group was in the dinning hall and everyone was still oblivious to the fact that Era was not there. Yukina was the first to realize that something was missing and she realized it was their ancient friend.  
  
"Where's Era?" Yukina asked curiously, "She's usually here by now."  
  
Koenma then noticed what she was saying, "That's a very good question. Does anyone know where she's gone to?"  
  
"Why don't you ask them," Hiei said with a nodded of his head towards the two Shinobi.  
  
All eyes fell upon them and they felt very uncomfortable under their friend's gazes. It became apparent that they knew something when they didn't answer or look up at them.  
  
"Hn, they let the girl go last night," Hiei said when they didn't answer.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan and Yusuke yelled in unison. Kurama, Hiei and Yukina stayed quiet.  
  
"Why'd you do that?!" Yusuke yelled questioningly, "You knew we were going to leave this morning with her?!"  
  
"She asked us to Urameshi," Jin said quietly.  
  
"Why'd you help her?! Couldn't you have explained to her that we were going to help her?!" Yusuke said in frustration.  
  
"We did, but she still wanted to leave for her own reasons," Touya told him not wanting to go any farther with the discussion.  
  
"What could have made her so mad as to go out on her own like that!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Jin grew angry from that statement and stood up with enough force to knock his chair down, "SHE IS NOT MAD YUSUKE URAMESHI!" he yelled. This shut Yusuke up, he had never heard Jin yell angrily at anyone that was a friend before. "She didn't 'ant us to be killed try'n to 'elp her! She 'ould 'ave gotten away even if she 'ad to fight all of us last night, we just made it easier by 'elpin' her!"  
  
Yusuke flinched at all the yelling his, usually joyful, friend was doing. Before he could say anything Jin left the room with an aggravated air circulating around him. Touya followed not a moment later.  
  
Yusuke smacked his head on the table a few times before Botan forcefully grabbed his shoulders to make him stop.  
  
"No need to do that Yusuke, Jin did that for you already," she said hoping to calm the upset Spirit Detective.  
  
Yusuke pushed Botan away and ran out the door after Jin and Touya hoping to catch up with them before they did something they both might regret. Leave.  
  
  
  
O_o Irony and a cliff hanger!!! I'm evil *cough* I mean, I'm real nice...in a non sarcastic way..Oh okay, I'm mean. I give in T_T  
  
The group is already starting to crumble and the real fighting hasn't even started. Will Jin and Touya really leave? Will Era be all right on her own?  
  
Please review.  
  
Why is Yusuke wearing a dress? Wait WHAT?! *See Yusuke in a pink dress and hair in pigtail* Eh? *starts laughing* You lost a bet didn't you? *continues laughing*  
  
Yusuke- *growls* Shut up! It's not funny!  
  
Me- *falls over laughing*  
  
Yusuke- *growls and walks away, hair bouncing in its pigtails* 


	8. Chapter 8

You know the drill already, Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
Hey, I'm back with the story. I pushed its update back due to lack of reviews. I only got two *sniff*  
  
So THANK YOU:  
  
Blaze  
  
miyako 14  
  
You two are so cool for reviewing often *nods happily* (especially you Blaze, you've been reviewing since the beginning ^_^)  
  
On with the tale.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Era ran through the woods, even now as the sun lazily rose. By now she had put many miles between her and the ice village but she was afraid of stopping in fear of being found by Yusuke or Van-Gareth. She did not want Yusuke to be mad at her and she most definitely did not want to fight Van- Gareth now that she was growing tired from running.  
  
She stopped and sat with her back against a tree trying to regain her breath, she did not have a chose it was either stop voluntarily and find some place safe to take a nap or stop when she fainted from lack of breath and be vulnerable. She was exhausted and dozed off when her breathing had come back to normal, leaving her senses open for attackers.  
  
******  
  
Yusuke ran down the halls frantically looking for his friends. He found them leaving the house and heading towards the path exiting the town. Before he could think about what he was doing he tackled the two of them to the ground, the two Shinobi let out a cry of surprise.  
  
When the three of them had re-oriented themselves the talking began. Jin sat Indian style in mid air and Yusuke and Touya sat on the snow-covered ground.  
  
"What was 'at for?" Jin asked, his voice showing that he had calmed down greatly since the encounter in the dinning hall.  
  
"I... I wanted to stop you," Yusuke said as he was catching his breath. When there was no answer he continued, "I'm sorry for before... I was just mad that Era would ditch us with out telling us personally."  
  
"She was afraid to," Touya said quietly. He then looked over his shoulder at the path their friend had taken only a few short hours before, "She didn't want you to act like you just did a moment ago, with her."  
  
Jin nodded his head, "She knows you 'ill come after 'er, just give 'er more time. There's no way we can fight the evil beast, we'd just get in the way. 'at's 'at she's afraid of."  
  
"I know and it makes me feel so useless," Yusuke said sadly yet angrily at the same time.  
  
"It does for us all Yusuke," the voice of Kurama was heard from behind him. Yusuke turned around to find the remainder of his friends standing there behind him. Kurama continued, "She wants to do this on her own but that doesn't mean we have to leave her to do that."  
  
Yusuke looked confused at him. Hiei decided to explain, "What he means Yusuke is that Era may not want our help but she's going to get it."  
  
"She has undoubtedly put great distance between us already," Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Should we follow her? She didn't want us to get in her way and that all we'll do, for we can't fight Van-Gareth," Touya said annoyed, while getting up.  
  
"We should indeed," Koenma said, "She could use the support of her friends in battle, especially since their powers are almost identical."  
  
Botan smiled, "Bingo!" she said happily. "We don't need to get too close to the fighting you know. She just needs to know that we're there for her, supporting her, rooting her on."  
  
"More like endangering her," Touya said half to himself before turning and walking away.  
  
"Ah..." Botan didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Well he's quite negative," Kuwabara said, "You'd think he would want to help Era as much as possible."  
  
Jin looked at his retreating friend and sighed, "He 'ants to 'elp, but he doesn't 'ant to harm 'er either. He doesn't see good in lookin' for 'er."  
  
"Well, in any case I'm going after her because I don't want to sit here worrying. Plus I'd rather die knowing that I at least tried to help a friend," Yusuke said as he started walking to the pathway.  
  
"I agree with Urameshi. If that thing is put to sleep again it'll just wake up in another time and Era might not be around to stop it again. So we might as well try to help destroy it or at least protect Era so she can fight him again if need be," Kuwabara said before running to catch up with Yusuke.  
  
"The oaf actually said something intelligent. Is the world ending already?" Hiei said joking slightly.  
  
Kurama chuckled lightly, "Go easy on him Hiei, he has a hard enough time passing school."  
  
"Hn, look who's making fun of him now," Hiei said uncaringly.  
  
"I'm merely stating a point," Kurama defended.  
  
"Well boys if we're going to go with Yusuke we'd better catch up," Botan stated. When they looked up Yusuke and Kuwabara were nearly out of sight and Touya nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'll find Touya and try to get 'im to come," Jin said before running off in the direction he felt Touya's, quickly fading, spirit energy coming from.  
  
"Alright then let's go," Botan said cheerfully.  
  
All five of them, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma and Yukina, ran to catch up with Yusuke and Kuwabara before they lost sight of them altogether.  
  
*****  
  
Era awoke to voices around her; she kept her eyes closed and breath steady so that whoever was around her did not know she was awake.  
  
"This Sheila's crazy sleeping out here, especially since there's an evil creature wandering about," said someone masculine with a somewhat gruff Australian accent.  
  
"Well she's obviously alive so something must have happened for her to make such a stupid decision as this," another male voice said.  
  
"Don't make stupid assumptions, it's more likely that she doesn't care," yet another male voice said, "Why else would someone, especially a female, be out here alone on times like these and sleep as peacefully as she is. Plus she's not hurt so something couldn't have happened."  
  
"Now look who's making stupid assumptions," the voice from before said making the one being accused growl.  
  
"You guys are going to wake her," a male child's voice said.  
  
"Ah who cares," said the somewhat gruff voice, "Let's just take the Sheila to the ice village where Yusuke's power is coming from, she'll be safer there."  
  
With that said Era jumped up, scaring the child who stood in front of her. She would not go back to the ice village that she had just run from. If that happened everything she had done would have been in vain.  
  
The child she had scared fell back with a light cry, which startled the others he was with, they looked at the girl who stood before them with curiosity.  
  
"Well, Sheila's awake," the man with the somewhat gruff voice. The man was tall and looked to be in his early thirties. He has blue eyes and a blue Mohawk with a long piece of hair in a ponytail that forced out into the style of a snakes tongue at the bottom (it had a tightly wound piece of red material around it until a bit from the bottom). He was wearing some type of material that slightly shined as a shirt, a red belt, greenish-brown pants, furry material that went from just below his knees to his ankles, a metal piece that extended out of it to his knees, and black shoes.  
  
"Leave her be Chu," the boy said to the man who had spoken previously to Era. The child was wearing blue pants, a red shirt with yellow sleeves, white shoes, and a rather large hat twisted to his left, it had large yellow and red strips going vertically up to a small blue ball on the top of it. At his side was a small green bag; its strings went around his shoulder. He has brown hair that spiked at the bottom, green eyes and three red stars under his left eye.  
  
"I'm not doing nothin'," Chu said defensibly.  
  
The boy walked up to Era, "Hey. My names Rinku, the drunken oaf over there," he pointed the one he previously called Chu, "Is Chu." He paused at the confused expression on the girls face but continued a moment later, "Over there," he pointed to the other two a bit away from them, "Blondie's name is Suzuka..."  
  
"Watch it kid it's the Beautiful Suzuka," the blond hair male said somewhat angrily. Suzuka looks to be in his early twenties with blue-green eyes and has blond hair, which defies gravity by staying up. He was clothed in a light yellow shirt and pants with a black belt, black slipper like shoes and two pieces of red material wrapped around his wrists.  
  
The boy, Rinku, rolled his eyes and continued, "And next to him is Shishiwakamaru."  
  
Shishiwakamaru looks to be a teenager with dark pink eyes and blue hair that also defies gravity. Two pieces of his bangs were sticking striate up in the air, the other parts jutted downward. His hair also spiked out slightly after his tightly wound red material, acting as a clip. He wore a white shirt, which folded over it self for it didn't have any buttons, and was tucked into his light blue pants (that stopped a bit up from his ankles) and was held by a red belt. On his feet were wooden sandals.  
  
Era blinked, "Shishiwada wah?"  
  
Shishiwakamaru made a face, "Shish-e-wa-ka-maru, what's so hard about that?"  
  
Era looked at him nervously, "Sorry. I no good speaking."  
  
"I'll agree with you there.... hey what's your name anyways?" Suzuka asked while walking up to her.  
  
Era pointed to herself, "Me Era."  
  
Suzuka stopped in front of her, "Era huh. Well you need to learn to talk babe you should say 'My name is Era' not 'Me Era', got it."  
  
"Um... I tink so," Era responded sounding somewhat unsure.  
  
"Think so," Suzuka corrected  
  
Chu walked up and stood next to Suzuka and looked at Era, "How can you not know how to speak properly Sheila? I mean practically every demon knows how to speak since this is common tongue here. The only demons that don't really know it are the demons from the deep pits of the Makai."  
  
"And she is not one of them, for they don't like the light. Plus they are ugly creatures where as this girl here looks very much the opposite," said Shishiwakamaru.  
  
Era blushed slightly at the compliment and muttered a light, "Thank you."  
  
"Where are you heading," Rinku asked. He put his hands behind his head and looked down before lightly kicking a stone at his foot, "I mean maybe we can help you since it's not safe and all."  
  
"Aw, does little Rinku have a crush?" Chu said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone," Rinku declared.  
  
Era didn't quite understand what was going on, "I no need help. I going after Van-Gareth."  
  
"Who?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"Van-Gareth, the evil," she got out.  
  
"WHAT!" the four hollered, making Era flinch.  
  
  
  
Wahoo, another chapter done. Era's met the other piece of the gang. Yey!  
  
Where is Touya disappearing to? Will he get himself injured because of it? Will Yusuke and the other reach Era in time? How is Era going to deal with this new band of people?  
  
So few questions, too much time... Wait scratch that, it's the other way round.  
  
Please Review so I can update soon.  
  
Thanks and may the winds guide you to happy times. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. But Era, Van-Gareth, the ancient language (yes it's back) and the plot all belong to me. So, no stealing.  
  
Thank you my sole reviewer 'Blaze'.  
  
Normally I wouldn't update when I only get one review but FF.net messed the last chapter up. They took out my summery (which is now at the top of the first chap.) and now I have two chapter eights (for people who do signed in reviews, you know what this means).  
  
But anyways, on with the tale  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Are you a psycho chick or something? Why would you go after him, do you want to die?!" Suzuka yelled.  
  
Era took a few steps back looking scared, "I...I...I have to," was all she could get out.  
  
Rinku turned to Suzuka, "Good job you idiot. You know she doesn't speak well, so how is she supposed to understand you."  
  
"Speaking and listing are two different things kid," was Suzuka's growled.  
  
Chu looked at the girl curiously and asked calmly, "Why would you want to go to that guy Sheila?"  
  
Era looked at him and calmed slightly, "I have to. I need to.... to beat him."  
  
"And how do you propose to do that, Yusuke Urameshi was running from him and he's the strongest guy we know. Plus he's a Spirit Detective so it's his job to defeat demons like him," Suzuka said.  
  
Rinku kicked him in the shin, "Would you stop being so mean." This earned a growl and a stare that could kill, from Suzuka.  
  
Shishiwakamaru spoke up, "You have to be something special if you intend to defeat this evil being. I mean he could probably kill Yusuke with a flick of his wrist."  
  
"I am. water demon," Era said not knowing if it meant a lot.  
  
"Water demons... wait a minute, they died out a long time ago," Rinku said in confusion.  
  
"I am," Era said defensively, "'u... 'usuke waked me."  
  
"First of all it's 'Yusuke woke me' and second of all, what?" Suzuka said.  
  
"'usuke waked..." she shook her head, "woke me...."  
  
"Woe hold on Sheila, Yusuke as in Yusuke Urameshi," Chu asked, Era nodded her head. "So you know him. But then why would he let you out here on your own in times like these."  
  
"If you close your mouth Chu maybe she can tell us," Rinku with a small bit of attitude.  
  
Chu looked down at his little friend before looking at Era, "Alright then go on."  
  
Era looked somewhat perplexed but quickly recovered, "I have to go. 'usuke is... is coming for me."  
  
"Huh? Why's he chasing you Sheila," Chu asked.  
  
"I run way so no one get hurt in fight. Jin and Touya he... help me."  
  
"Helped," Suzuka corrected before saying, "So you know them too?"  
  
Shishiwakamaru looked at Era with the ut most curiosity, "Are you the girl from legends?" His friends and Era looked quizzically at him, so he continued, "It's a legend that is rarely heard nowadays. It's about a young water apparition fighting a powerful dark lord. When the battle ended both were said to have perished." He paused and looked at his friends who were waiting for him to continue, "But that can't be for that demon lord is out there now, so this girl may just be the young apparition."  
  
"Uh, well I guess that would make sense. After all she can't speak very well," Chu said.  
  
"I can speak well... you just no understand," Era said with a light laugh.  
  
"Prove it," Suzuka said.  
  
"Ai carania speka vara vel, tus peransos no undustre maya. Ai llave mienas aguno ara dian fientran la evel teatra es arundo neo. Tusen friand, 'usuke, revea maya una fero lekos aguno," Era said at almost normally speed, she was a little on the fast side.  
  
"Wow," the group muttered out in awe. Era smiled knowing she had proved herself.  
  
Rinku was the first to recover, "All I caught out of that was something like 'very well' and 'Yusuke'."  
  
"Are you this ancient hero or something?" Chu asked.  
  
"I tink..." she shook her head, "I think, from what.. Koenma say," Era responded.  
  
Rinku laughed lightly, "In that case it would be bad for us to stop you wouldn't it be. I mean you are going to save the world, again."  
  
Suzuka nodded his head, "We can't do much to help but is their something we can do, even if it's small. I'm too young and beautiful to die now."  
  
Era laughed lightly before saying, "Tell 'usuke to no follow. I... no want him hurt. Jin say he would come, I no want that."  
  
"Will do Sheila but it'll be hard to get into that boys thick skull," Chu said with a laugh. Rinku looked at him slyly, "Yes and you would know, he beat you with a head butt in the Dark Tournament."  
  
"Yep, sure did. That lad's quite strong," Chu said sounding proud about it. The five of the laughed but soon calmed.  
  
"I must go," Era said. The four of them let her go with a farewell and telling to be careful.  
  
So once again Era was on her own, off to defeat Van-Gareth who had practically torn her world apart. He had destroyed her family and all her friends, with the exception of Darien, and now he was threatening to destroy her newly found ones.  
  
  
  
So Era's back on track. Will she be able to defeat Van-Gareth? Will she fall victim to him? Or will both go back to their timeless sleep? Will Jin and Touya join back up with the group? And will Yusuke listen to Chu and the others?  
  
Review to find out soon.  
  
Many thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. Era, Van-Gareth and the ancient language are mine however.  
  
Thank you 'Revlis' and 'blaze' for reviewing.  
  
On with the tale  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Yusuke and the gang ran through the forest, Jin and Touya where still nowhere to be seen. This fact did not rest easy on Yusuke, he was still hoping that they could meet up with them later.  
  
They came to a stop as four familiar people came into view. Yusuke laughed happily as they neared them, "Hey long time no see guys. How are you?"  
  
"We're fine," Rinku said, "We ran into a friend of yours a couple of hours back."  
  
"Was her name Era?" Yukina asked the child.  
  
Rinku nodded his head, "Yep, sure was. She left a message for you guys too."  
  
"Ah yes, let me guess what she said 'stay away 'cause I don't want you to get hurt'. Ya I heard it already," Yusuke said.  
  
Rinku laughed, "She said that alright, just not exactly like you said it."  
  
Shishiwakamaru looked through the group, "She said Jin and Touya were with you. If that's so where are they?"  
  
Yusuke's face fell but it was Botan who answered, "Yusuke got in a verbal fight with them this morning because he didn't like them letting Era go. They made up but Touya still didn't want to go after her, so he split. Jin went after him and we haven't seen them since."  
  
"Well it seems that they at least listened to her," Suzuka said.  
  
"Not quite Jin went to try and talk Touya into coming," Botan said.  
  
Suzuka laughed lightly, "Figures as much."  
  
"She's a friend and we all want to help as much as possible. Sitting around is not going to help her," Yusuke said.  
  
"Agreed," Chu said, "We may not know her too well but if she's going to save the world I'm going to help as much as I can to. Plus she seems like a swell kid."  
  
The other three agreed and they soon headed off in the direction Era had gone together. Along they way the whole story of how they found her and what had happened since that time was told; to say the least the newer members were impressed.  
  
***  
  
Jin was having a hard time tracking his friend Touya. He knew that he was purposely evading him at all costs and that hurt him a bit. They had always stuck together, even after the Shinobi had been practically destroyed. Power in numbers is what their masters had taught them, but this seemed to evade Touya's mind when it came to helping Era fight Van-Gareth. This also concerned his, for Touya was very wise and something as important as that did not easily pass by him.  
  
Jin flew quickly through the forest looking desperately for his friend. With Touya's desperate attempt to get away he might end up getting stuck in a sticky situation and that would not be good.  
  
"Touya you crazy rat, where are you?" Jin yelled out.  
  
Jin smiled as he heard a familiar voice but it quickly dropped as he heard was being yelled, "JIN HELP!"  
  
With that Jin flew even faster as he neared where Touya's voice had come he saw him struggling against something next to a small river. As he got closer he saw Touya hefted into a tree so he was hanging with a vine tightly wrapped around his neck, Touya was trying to rip the vine away while struggling to breath.  
  
Jin did the first thing that came to mind; grab the vine that was strangling his friend. He managed to break the vine and catch Touya before he fell to his death. The vine tried to grab him in turn but he used one hand and shot a wave of wind into them and they broke apart. The vines didn't end though so he quickly flew away.  
  
He landed on the ground and put Touya down, it was then that he realized that his friend wasn't breathing. Jin panicked he didn't know what to do, he stupidly hit him in the chest quite hard. This did however make Touya cry out in pain and turn on his side coughing up a storm.  
  
Jin smiled happy knowing that his friend was all right, but it soon occurred to him that he had just hurt his friend. Touya was curled up on his side holding his chest and coughing horribly. "Touya, you alright?" Jin asked worriedly.  
  
Touya just kept coughing; this did not reassure Jin in the least. He pulled Touya on his back and Touya's coughing minimized, but he still had his arms wrapped around his lower chest area and his were eyes closed. Jin waited patiently for Touya's coughing to subside before asking again "Are you alright?"  
  
Touya slowly opened his eyes to see Jin face hovering over his (Jin was still on the ground, he was just leaning over his friend), but closed them again as a wave of pain shot through him. A moment later he opened them again and managed to say, "I think you broke a few ribs," before flinching again.  
  
Jin looked down at Touya who was visibly in a lot of pain and said sympathetically, "Sorry 'bout 'at Touya, I panicked."  
  
Touya chuckled a bit before saying, "That's not like you, you never really panic...but, thanks." He coughed a bit more.  
  
Jin waited for Touya's coughing to subside once more, "What do you say 'bout goin' after Era, to 'elp."  
  
"Not much help I can be now," Touya muttered.  
  
Jin smiled wirily, "We can root 'er on right. We don't need to fight."  
  
"I don't want to get in her way, or put her in danger," Touya said still in pain. "That's why I didn't want to go."  
  
"I know but come on Touya, I think she'll love haven' 'er friends rootin' 'er on."  
  
Touya flinched once more, "Sounds good I guess. But theirs on problem with this plan of yours Jin."  
  
"And what's that," Jin asked curiously.  
  
"This," Touya said while raising his hand to show that it was covered in blood; one of his ribs had protruded through his skin, but had gone back in for the bone was not visible. Jin gasped, he had not thought he had hit Touya that hard, but how wrong was he.  
  
"You'll be alright Touya," he said trying to reassuringly, "We'll meet up with Urameshi an' Yukina can heal you. You've 'ad worse than this before, you did have Kurama's death plant go through you chest in the Dark Tournament."  
  
"Ya, I did," with that said Jin helped him get up. When on his feet he had a bit of trouble standing so Jin offered to help.  
  
"I can carry you Touya, here..." Jin paused as he squatted down in front of him, "Get on my back, it'll be faster an' safer for you."  
  
Touya had little strength to argue and he knew Jin was right, so he did as his friend asked. Jin held Touya's legs at his sides and Touya's arms went around his neck. With that done Jin took off. Some time along the journey Touya fell asleep, but Jin knew he was alright because his sensitive ears could hear his stead breathing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't you just want to smack Jin for his stupidity?  
  
Will Touya get healed? Will the gang catch up to Era? Will Era survive her fight?  
  
Review to find out.  
  
Thank you. 


	11. Chapter 11

I own Era, Van-Gareth, Darien, the ancient home of Era's and the ancient language. However I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Thank you for reviewing 'Revlis', 'Blaze' and 'Silver'.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Era darted past the tree trunks, she had been running towards Van-Gareth for two days. There was no sign of Yusuke and the others, but she was sure, from all that she's heard about him, that he was still after her.  
  
The days had been uneventful. She had passed many demons running in the opposite direction as Van-Gareth's power, but none stopped to bother her. She learned from last time to sleep in the trees, or anywhere out of view, for she didn't want to be delayed anymore.  
  
She was getting closer to Van-Gareth with every step she took, but she had no thoughts of turning around. His immense power enveloped her, normal demons would tremble or die under his power, but she brushed it aside as if it was nothing.  
  
As she ran along she saw something's that she remembered from days of peace long ago. For example the area around her home had, surprisingly, not changed much, an ancient tree, one that she used to play in, was standing. In fact basically everything was the same as she remembered it. It was then that she realized that it was Van-Gareth's doing and a mixture of disgust and anger came over her, showing on her face.  
  
Van-Gareth was a shadow demon so he can shape shift and travel in the shadow with out being seen or felt, unless of course you knew what you were looking for or were strong enough to detect them. Van-Gareth was a special type of shadow demon though, this is because he is so powerful, and he could use his power to cover a vast region in a cloak of shadow and illusion. In other words he can make a region look like what he wanted at any given time. In this case he made it look like the area Era grew up in and had perished in five thousand years ago.  
  
Era raced on passing her old home without a look back. The laughter of children was heard and this made her stop. She looked around for the source of the noise and laid eyes on a few children, but one in particular caught her interest. A small boy with blue hair and small green pieces mixed in was laughing and playing with a few other children.  
  
"Darien," Era breathed.  
  
The boy looked up and smiled and raised his hands to her and yelled cheerfully, "Era, tus eria homilea!" (Era, you are home!).  
  
Era smiled and wiped the tears away that were forming in her eyes. She ran to him and picked him up, swinging him around happily. They both laughed, happy to be together again.  
  
"Ai mendran tus," (I missed you) Darien said as he gave Era a big hug..  
  
Era put the child down and looked at him remorsefully, "Ai mendra tus Darien," (I miss you Darien).  
  
Darien looked at her quizzically, "Kaia dan tus meneka, aian reta eran," (What do you mean, I'm right here).  
  
Era shook her head, "No, tus dian vetra aguno ara ora peransos dina turus" (No, you died long ago and our people did too).  
  
"No, no, no Era. Ve eria alvianse" (No, no, no Era. We are alive).  
  
"Ai lonve tus Darien burrar ai losse tus. Farlasme ara rist esema maya frienda" (I love you Darien but I lost you. Farewell and rest easy my friend), with that said Era turned and walked away from they boy she use to call 'brother'.  
  
"ERA!" Darien yelled after her.  
  
"Leva teman alana Van-Gaeth, leva teman alana," (Leave them alone Van- Gareth, leave them alone), Era said almost pleadingly.  
  
Era began to run, she wanted to get away from the one's she once held close and were now being used like puppets to in Van-Gareth's twisted game. All she wanted was for them to rest in peace. Era longed to go back and live happily with her kin, but she knew it was a trap and refused to let it end that way. One day she would see them again, this she knew, she just didn't know when.  
  
****  
  
Jin and Touya had met up with Yusuke a few hours after Touya had been injured. He was now healing rather rapidly and could walk and run easily on his own now. He had almost two days of rest because Jin refused to let him walk. As of this point it still would not be a good idea for Touya to fight and he both knew and hated that fact. He was also starting to regret coming, he had a bad feeling, but didn't tell the others.  
  
The group chatted as they walked. Even though they had rested not too long ago fatigue still lingered on them. They were nearing were they had first met Era, which was only about half a days walk away.  
  
"What are you guys going to do when this whole ordeal is over?" Yusuke asked Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka.  
  
"Who knows at this point. Probably wander around as always," Suzuka said.  
  
Yusuke laughed, "Sounds interesting perhaps I'll join you, or maybe I'll help Era out when this is through."  
  
"That is implying that she and all of us survive," Hiei said.  
  
"Ya I guess so, but I don't intend to die and I don't think any of us and even Era do either," Yusuke replied.  
  
"What you think doesn't matter when it comes to battle, especially one that revolves around a beast that is stronger than all of us combined," Hiei said bluntly.  
  
"Don't sound too excited Hiei," Botan said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," Hiei replied.  
  
"I just hope we get to Era in time, if not this whole trip was a waist of time. Not that we could have done much though," Koenma said. "I do hope Era survives this, the world needs more people like her."  
  
They all agreed with Koenma and Kurama brought up another point, "If we intend to catch up with her in time we had better hurry." With that said the group once again set off running.  
  
After a while Kuwabara asked an important question, "Guys what are we going to do when we get there?"  
  
"Good question Kuwabara, I can't fight so I'm going to root her on," Botan said.  
  
Yusuke smiled, "Me, I'm going to jump on that guys and beat the snot out of him or maybe poke his eyes out or something that'll help Era." The group laughed at his stupid remark.  
  
"Urameshi you 'ave one heck of an imagination. I'd be surprised if any of us can 'et 'at close," Jin paused before continuing, "Unless you use your spirit gun thingy but would 'at work?"  
  
"Who knows, but I can try right?" Yusuke said with a small laugh.  
  
"I hope my healing skills will help Era," Yukina said, "I'm not much of a fighter or healer compared to her but hopefully my skills will help her save some energy."  
  
"I'm sure you'll help a lot more than you think Yukina," Koenma said. "But let's just get there first, then we can worry about these things. Planning ahead might not be a good idea for this battle, we just don't know what to expect from two powerful ancient warriors."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
As Era draws closer to the great evil that is Van-Gareth one must wonder: Will she survive? Or will the evil live to create a reign of chaos once more? How is she going to fight him? When will this epic battle end?  
  
So many questions to be answered... To find out the answers please review (as it get the updating process to move more quickly).  
  
Thank you and please don't forget to review. 


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything besides Era, Van-Gareth, Darien, the ancient language and the plot.  
  
Thank you 'Blaze' and 'Revlis' for reviewing.  
  
To all my readers: the tale is being delayed due to lack of reviews. Please review to get faster updates.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Era slowed her pace down to a walk; she had put a good amount of distance between herself and her old home. Van-Gareth would pay for doing what he had, he had killed everyone back there, except for Darien, and now he had the nerve to play on their images; it was like torturing their soul.  
  
As her walk continued she realized that she was nearing the same area where it had all began. The same area in which Van-Gareth and she had fought five thousand years ago, this fact felt very strange to her, it certainly had not felt like it had been that long. Knowing both these facts were far from soothing for her, she knew now that Van-Gareth intended to fight in the same place as last time and that the anger from his last defeat were still lay fresh in his mind.  
  
Images of the battle passed by her eyes and she could see it so clearly, as if it had only happened yesterday. She saw them both fighting harshly. She went over in her mind quickly some of the mistakes both she and her opponent had made; not wanting to make the same ones again. She wanted him defeated and sent far from this world to never return again, even if it meant her own life would be lost in the process.  
  
She soon walked into a small clearing with trees and many other plants around her, no animals were seen and no sounds were heard, the gentle breeze that had been around before had even stopped. Era looked around, searching for any sign of Van-Gareth since his power seemed to originate from somewhere within this small clearing. Most would not be able to find him but this task was easy for Era because she knew what to 'look' for since she had fought him once before.  
  
A moment later she found the source of the power, he was sitting idly in a tree with his eyes closed. He was side ways to her with his legs partly bent, his feet on the branch and his hands behind his head. Of course this is just what he looked like now, for Van-Gareth is a shadow demon so he normally has no distinct form; he just happened to be in the form of a typical male demon's.  
  
Van-Gareth opened his eyes as he felt someone watching him, he also had felt Era's aura when she had first entered the clearing but had paid her no heed. His fiery blood red eyes laid on her before he jumped down. If Era had not known what Van-Gareth really was she may have called him handsome, probably not though. He had taken the form of a boy in his upper teens with bleach blond hair that was sleeked back, much like Yusuke's. His eyes were now a greenish-blue and he had a pleased smile on his pale face. He was wearing black semi baggy pants, a semi baggy black t-shirt and black slipper like shoes.  
  
Van-Gareth took a few steps forward before stopping. He took one look at Era and started laughing, for once his laughter sounded almost human. If looks could torture before killing Era sure had one plastered on her face. When his laughter subsided he spoke in a somewhat dark tone, "Tusen ulalte comenda. Aien benga watuli faria tus," (You've finally come. I've been waiting for you).  
  
"Ai bueta," (I bet) Era said sounding unenthused by this whole thing.  
  
Van-Gareth laughed hideously as he changed into his normal form, now he looked like a black shadow. His 'skin' moved like a flame and his glowing blood red eyes came back. It was obvious that he took great pleasure in seeing her unhappy and agitated.  
  
Shadow demons are a funny thing, they don't have physical forms because they themselves are made of shadow, thus how they received their name. They can have a physical form if they make one for themselves, like Van-Gareth had before, but they don't naturally have one. Even though they don't have a real physical form they can be hurt physically somehow or another, that is why they can be defeated.  
  
Era glared at him before getting into her fighting position. She was turned side ways with one leg in front and one leg behind her, both bent slightly, arms at chest level with fist clenched and her head turned so she was looking at her opponent.  
  
Instead of getting into his own fighting position Van-Gareth looked at Era finding great amusement with her eagerness to get the fighting over with.  
  
The two fighters stared at one another for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. The fighters smirked knowing that their opponent would not give up, this was the final fight, or so they hoped.  
  
In a blink of an eye Van-Gareth was gone; he had disappeared into the shadow with great ease. Era stayed in her place, she just closed her eyes and concentrated. Not a moment later Van-Gareth appeared on her right ready to strike her in the face, but at the same time she swung to her right and blocked his onslaught with her arms. Van-Gareth disappeared into the shadows again and Era followed his movements while running after him.  
  
The strikes at one another continued as they tested each other, looking for new strengths and weakness. Their energies (aura's) flowed freely. The area in which Van-Gareth power once lay was now mixed with Era's power, so the once intense evil feel that surrounded areas miles away from the shadow demon now had a pure essence mixed in. If it had not been for her power being mixed in, the demons that had once been able to live through Van- Gareth's power would have probably been annihilated as his power increased.  
  
****  
  
Yusuke and the group stopped suddenly as they felt a burst of energy, it quickly surrounded them like a raging river and was just as relentless. They all cringed under the tremendous power, mostly because of the evil they felt, but the quickly recovered when they felt something sweet, reassuring... pure.  
  
"It has begun," Koenma said when he found his voice.  
  
"Yes," Botan said, "But I am glad that Era's power is at least there or I know I would have been killed!"  
  
"There seems to be some kind of protection offered by her aura," Kurama observed, "If there wasn't, we would all be in a bit of trouble to say the least."  
  
Koenma nodded his head, "Indeed there is, but none the less it would have been better if this battle never took place and Van-Gareth never existed. Unfortunately this is not so."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama then back to his front to watch where he was running, "The fact that we are some of the strongest demons and, in Yusuke and the idiots place, humans, and we could be easily killed by this... this things aura, is not a soothing thought."  
  
No one said anything in response to Hiei, but they all though the same way.  
  
"We're not far from the battle ground, perhaps an half-hour's run at most," Touya said.  
  
"You can't fight you know Touya," Jin reminded him  
  
"I don't care, if fighting will help Era then I will," Touya said defensibly before running a bit ahead of the group.  
  
"Eh wait, Touya 'old up," Jin called after him as he quickened his own pace so that he could run at his friends side. The wind master noticed all too easily the change in Touya's thoughts, but he would not let his thoughts pass through his lips.  
  
The others followed slightly be hide them, giving them time to think to themselves. They were all deeply concerned for Era's well being and now for Touya's, for he was still too injured to fight without seriously hurting himself. Things were beginning to boil and they did not like it one bit.  
  
"Van-Gareth could wipe out thousands with just his aura," Yukina said sounding scared, "I'm rooting for Era but what happens if she should fail, we'll all be at that monsters mercy."  
  
Kuwabara smiled warmly down at her as they ran, "Don't worry Yukina my love, I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will protect you." He said this with an unwavering voice which held much pride, but deep down he was shivering like a scared child.  
  
"We've come close to Van-Gareth's power before and we had hoped to never come this close again," Rinku said, "But I think helping to save our world is the best thing to do. Especially since it's our world, not Era's anymore."  
  
"I agree, we have to take some responsibility," Chu said, "That bloke will meet his fate."  
  
"We're getting a bit to close for comfort, but we will never find comfort again while he is out there," Suzuka said bitterly.  
  
"You think being a couple of miles away is bad, we've been a few feet away," Yusuke told him, "In fact I came within centimeters of him, he tried to kill me. If it hadn't been for Era I would have died."  
  
"Maybe so Yusuke, but his power was nothing like this," Shishiwakamaru stated, "We would have defiantly felt it if it had, plus you'd probably be dead without him laying a finger on you."  
  
"That's true," Yusuke said in defeat.  
  
Botan thought for a moment, "Koenma sir, if Era and Van-Gareth were to be crystallized again would we be able to awaken her again?"  
  
Koenma didn't look at her, "To tell you the truth Botan, I don't know. We don't know how we woke her before, I'm guessing that she felt that Yusuke was in danger by Van-Gareth and awoke to save him. But I'm not even sure about that." He paused a moment in his speech thinking something over. "Though Botan I don't think that will happen."  
  
Botan let her confusion show in her voice, "What do you mean Koenma sir?"  
  
Koenma sighed, "It was obvious that Era didn't like being stuck in a crystal, asleep for five thousand years. So I would imagine that Van-Gareth felt the same way. This world is completely different from anything they once knew, it too hard for them to understand. If it hadn't been for us, Botan, Era would have been lost and confused. She probably would have gotten herself in great deal of trouble while hunting down Van-Gareth."  
  
Botan looked at Koenma then back at where she was running, Koenma soon continued, "Era wouldn't have been able to get help because she doesn't speak a common language and this world isn't as peaceful as her world had been, before Van-Gareth came around anyway. That alone would leave her stranded and confused. You saw her Botan, she loves life more than anything and she seems like the type that would sacrifice herself to allow life to go on."  
  
"Van-Gareth on the other hand, would not have the same problems as Era, for the most part anyway. He just enjoys killing and no one can get in his way, except for Era, so he wouldn't be as affected as much as her. That's why he doesn't want to be put to sleep again. He can't kill in his sleep and I can bet you that he loves killing sprees more than anything."  
  
"How lovely," Botan said sarcastically, "So, you're saying that they would rather die than sleep again?"  
  
"That's it in a nut shell," Koenma told her  
  
"WELL THAT'S STUPID," Botan yelled in annoyance, "Why in the spirit world do things have to be so difficult?" (Botan doesn't swear so she plugs words in like 'spirit world' or 'flip').  
  
Hearing all this Touya speed his pace up greatly, Jin noticed this quickly, for he started to lag behind Touya and he knew that he himself had not been slowing down. Jin quickened his pace as well so that he was running at Touya's side again.  
  
Yusuke saw the duo quicken their pace and began to complain about it, "Why do they have to run so fast, at this rate we'll be whipped out before we even get there."  
  
"They want to get there as quick as they can to help out," Kurama pointed out, "And we should do the same."  
  
With that said they ran faster to catch up with the quickly fading figures of Jin and Touya.  
  
How were they to know that they were running right into a trap.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What's this trap they're running into? Will it endanger Era? Will Van- Gareth be defeated? Will Era survive?  
  
Review to get the next chapter up soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Thank you my sole 'miyako14', you're the best  
  
Due to lack of review's I'm thinking of discontinuing this tale. Unless I can get some more review's that is what I think I shall do I'm afraid. So please review.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Two mighty forces clashed within the forest. One could say it was like the 'clash of the tightens' with the amount of power resonating from them. Flashes of light could be seen as two powerful demons faced off. Everything in their path was being destroyed; plants for example since animals had fled long ago.  
  
Era didn't like the destruction going on, but she didn't have a choice, it was either them or her and she wouldn't die until Van-Gareth did, so she bid them silent apologies.  
  
The battle was raging on with neither side showing signs of giving up anytime soon. At the same time, however, both sides had yet to reveal their full potentials.  
  
Era and Van-Gareth ran at each other and jumped in the air some ways apart. Era went to drive her fist into his face but he ducked and in turn drove his fist into her stomach. Era coughed up a bit of blood before she hit the ground rather had on her front.  
  
Era mentally yelled at herself for making such a stupid mistake before picking herself up off the ground. When she had stood she turned around to see an amused shadowy creature, otherwise known as Van-Gareth, looking at her.  
  
"Tus fientra vel Era," (You fight well Era) Van-Gareth said, "Tusen betre thea lastrast tulven" (you're better than last time).  
  
"Teatra vale vetra aguno tus monstre," (That was long ago you monster) Era declared.  
  
"Odalen, burrar neaden turus vetra aguno faria ulse. Turu ulse, illeal vale al fero lekos aguno," (Perhaps, but not too long ago for us. To us, it was a few weeks ago) Van-Gareth stated like he didn't care.  
  
"Zerag," (True) was Era's only response.  
  
"Levandas enduren la charata," (Let's end the chatting) Van-Gareth said.  
  
Era merely nodded her head and got into her fighting position and once again Van-Gareth was the one to make the first move as he disappeared into the shadow. Instead of staying where she was this time Era darted to her left, following Van-Gareth power.  
  
He came out in front of her and she was barely able to doge him. The force behind the attack however carried a harsh wind that cut into her right cheek enough for it to bleed. Era returned his strike by driving her knee up into his stomach, making him gasp as air rushed from his lungs. Before he could hit the ground he disappeared into the shadows once more.  
  
Already the battle was quite intense and they had not really started using their spirit energy. They were using bits of it within their punches and kicks, if they didn't they would not have even scratch each other, and Van- Gareth's ability to disappear into the shadows did not require spirit energy because it was a natural ability that came with being a shadow demon.  
  
Van-Gareth reappeared in mid air several yards from Era, "Tulven faria tis turu enduren!" (Time for this to end) He yelled and out of nowhere a black spiral void came hurtling in Era's direction.  
  
Era was taken off guard at the sudden use of him using his spirit energy but she had more than enough time to doge by jumping strait in the air. Era found it strange that Van-Gareth had shot it when he was far from her, but her confusion ended quickly when she realized what the void had been intended to hit.  
  
From her peripheral vision she saw two figures followed by a group of others some ways back. She turned, while still in mid air, to get a better look at whom the void was heading for. What she saw made her stomach turn upside down; it was going to hit the very path were Jin and Touya were on.  
  
She gasped knowing the power within the void would kill them if it hit and she wanted to scream out to them, but her voice had died. When she landed on the ground she darted towards them but she knew that she would not be able to reach them in time. They were too far off and she had been stuck in surprise for far too long.  
  
She began to panic as this fact sunk in, what was she to do to save her unsuspecting friends. Suddenly she remembered a technique that she had been try to learn before Van-Gareth had destroyed her home. Now she just hoped that it would work this one time.  
  
As the void continued its journey to her unsuspecting friends she stopped hesitantly and closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
At that same moment Yusuke looked up and stopped dead as he saw the black spiraling void heading for the very path Jin and Touya were on, "Jin, Touya, look out!" he hollered.  
  
The two ahead of them stopped and looked up to see the void heading strait for them and they knew that it was too late to try and evade now. Touya blanched and Jin let out a cry.  
  
"Crud!" Yusuke half yelled. He threw his fist out while yelling "Shot gun!" Many pieces of energy that were oval in shape, Yusuke calls them bullets, went flying toward the void. He had hoped that it would have at least sent it to the side, but the void was completely unaffected.  
  
At the same moment that the 'bullets' hit the void Era appeared out of thin air and brought her arms to chest level, palms facing the ground and a few inches apart. The void looked as if it had crashed right into her but they were really about a foot and a half apart.  
  
She had put up an energy shield just in time.  
  
Both Touya and Jin sighed in relief and color returned to their faces. They soon realized that Era was struggling to hold the void back. She had not been able to form a proper shield in the little time that she had.  
  
"Run... away," she told them between gritting teeth as she tried to concentrate on holding her weak excuse of a shield up; she could do better and she knew it.  
  
They did not have much of a choice, so they ran from harms way and just in time too, for the very second they were out of danger Era's shield broke. She used her spirit energy to bounce back most of the void, sending it hurtling four times as fast back to the unsuspecting Van-Gareth.  
  
He let out a cry as the void, his own attack, crashed into him sending him flying. Era had the same problem, even though she had bounced back most of the attack there was still enough force in the remaining piece to send her flying strait into a broken branch. As the branch penetrated the back of her left shoulder she screamed in pain.  
  
The group looked on in horror as they saw their friend badly injured; she had been hurt more by the tree than the attack itself. They all ran to her as she pulled herself off the tree and fell to her knees.  
  
"Era, are you alright?" Botan asked worriedly, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
Era cringed and pulled herself off her knees so that she stood on her feet, holding the top of her wounded shoulder as she did so. Her white cloths were slowly becoming blood stained with each passing moment as her blood rushed from her wound like a raging river.  
  
When she found her balance she slowly walked passed her concerned friends. She was heading towards Van-Gareth, who was picking himself up off the ground. He looked to be in no better shape than she.  
  
The surprise of the attack had not helped either of them but the force behind the attack had not helped either. However if they had not been caught off guard they could have deflected or destroyed the attack.  
  
"This is what I wanted to avoid," Touya said remorsefully as he looked at his wounded friend, "I ended up hurting her by coming."  
  
Yusuke put a hand on the smaller demon's shoulder, "It was all of us Touya, not just you."  
  
"Vellen utules tis latara," (We'll finish this later) Van-Gareth growled before disappearing into the shadows. His plan had backfired because he had once again underestimated the might of the child named Era, and for that he had paid for it.  
  
He had hoped to kill some of her like he had done in the past by killing her family and friends. But she proved to be smarter and more powerful than before; part of it being that he didn't know she could teleport at will.  
  
"Um, what'd he say?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"How are we supposed to know Kuwabara, none of us understand the ancient language," Koenma reminded him.  
  
"It was probably some mean kind of farewell since I don't sense him anywhere," Shishiwakamaru said.  
  
"Then why don't you go look and make sure you don't see anything," Suzuka said, "That would be more reassuring."  
  
"Fine," Shishiwakamaru said with a sigh before changing into his true form; a little creature about one and a half times the size of Suzuka's fully extended hand. He wore a purple robe, which hid his tiny hands in its long sleeves, he had little feet with three toes, two tiny horns on both sides of his forehead, small pointed ears and his hair was the same as in his human form except that his bangs did not defy gravity.  
  
Shishiwakamaru flew up into the sky, he doesn't need wings or anything he just uses his spirit energy, and looked about.  
  
It was true that Van-Gareth's power had vanished when he went into the shadows, but that didn't mean he was long gone. He could be lurking in the shadows near them, waiting to attack at any given moment.  
  
The wind picked up so that a light breeze blew when Shishiwakamaru returned and perched on Suzuka's shoulder. The wind blew through Era's hair sending lightly to her right; she had not moved an inch since Van-Gareth had left.  
  
Suzuka looked down at his small demon friend, "See anything Shishi?" The little demon just shook his head.  
  
"He's gone guys," Suzuka informed the rest of his friends.  
  
Touya nodded his head and looked to Era who still had not moved an inch. He walked over her to find her with her eyes closed and head bowed. "Era," he said her name lightly but he got no response, "Come on, let's get you healed," still no response came. "Era?" He asked worriedly  
  
She neither moved nor spoke, she just stood as if she wasn't really there, as if she were... dead.  
  
---------------  
  
Uh oh.... What's going to happen to Era? Is Van-Gareth really gone?  
  
I don't want to discontinue the story so PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Thanks Miyako14 and Revlis for reviewing.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Era?" Touya was beginning to panic as Jin came quickly over to look her over.  
  
He squatted a bit and put one of his sensitive ears close to her mouth and heard her faint breathing, he sighed in relief and smiled a bit knowing that she was alive.  
  
"She's just unconscious," he told a very worried looking Touya.  
  
Jin put one of his arms around Era's upper back, making sure not to bother her wound, and with the other he gently swept up her legs so that she lay gingerly in his arms. He then walked back towards the group so that Yukina could look at her wound, Touya beside him.  
  
When Jin had gotten to his friends he put Era on the ground and took a few steps back to give Yukina room as she came over and sat down on her own legs (she was on Era's left side). Touya sat on Era's right, he put his hand below her neck and lifted her back off the ground so Yukina could look at her wounded shoulder.  
  
Jin looked down at his arms, one of them was covered in Era's blood from picking her up. He looked back to Era, worry etched on his usually happy face. The blood on his hands did not worry him, it was the fact that from just carrying her the little ways he did she had bled so much.  
  
Yukina brought her hands up to the horribly bleeding wound and stopped a few inches away from in. "It's quite deep," Yukina said worriedly, "This is worse than Touya's wound, but I'll do my best." As she finished talking her hands glowed a light yellow.  
  
Everyone waited on baited breath as Yukina worked. After a couple of minutes Yukina took her hands away, "I've stopped the bleeding, for now anyways," she said with a sigh of despair, "The wound is too bad for my meager healing skill. We need to get her to someone who knows the art of healing." She then noticed a small cut on her face and quickly healed that with the same method she had used before and with in a few seconds it was healed.  
  
"They both took quite a pounding," Chu said, "It's amazing that she lived with just a single deep cut, from a tree and not the attack it self no less, and we would have been easily killed.  
  
"Uh huh," Rinku agreed, "And that would have stunk... But what's really weird is that he had this whole thing planned out, how else could he have known we were coming and in the direction we did."  
  
"What also proves this, is the fact that we all were hiding our powers, so he couldn't have sensed us," Hiei said bitterly.  
  
Yukina stood, "We have to get moving so we can get her healed."  
  
"Right," Touya said lightly. Jin came over and picked Era back up, Touya would have but they were about the same size and his own wounds would not allow it.  
  
"We came in through..." Kuwabara trailed off as he realized something for the first time, making him cry out.  
  
"What is it Kuwabara, is he back?" Yusuke asked as he looked around, overlooking somehow what Kuwabara had seen.  
  
"No, the forest!" Kuwabara yelled while he put his hands up to his hair and pulled on it, "It's different! We're lost!" with that he screamed again.  
  
"Calm down Kuwabara, you're embarrassing," Yusuke said before looking around, "Eeee! You're right."  
  
"Van-Garth must have placed some sort of hologram... no he changed the image of the forest completely before. If it had been a hologram we would have run into trees or something else," Hiei said.  
  
"That means he's a shadow demon, a very powerful one to say the least. He's more powerful than I originally thought," Koenma said quietly. "I should have known that from the book and from when he went into the shadows."  
  
"It doesn't matter at this point," Suzuka informed him. "Let's just pick a direction and go, we're bound to find our way eventually."  
  
Rinku kicked him hard, making Suzuka yell and grab his now bruised lower leg and hop a bit. Shishiwakamaru flew of his shoulder and away from his hopping friend to avoid being hurt.  
  
"Era's hurt and needs to get to someone with great healing power," Rinku yelled at Suzuka as he put his leg down and began rubbing it, "Stop thinking about your self for a change. Our only hope of survival lies in Era's hands and she's badly hurt you idiot."  
  
Suzuka growled, "What do you think I was trying to do kid." With that said he made a fist and hit Rinku on top of his head, in turn making him scream "OUCH!"  
  
Botan huffed at their behavior and held out her hand, her oar appeared in it and she promptly smacked both of them with it on their heads making them scream again. "Now will the two of you STOP IT!" she yelled at them.  
  
The two of them just rubbed their soar heads and nodded. "Good," Botan declared, "Now let's get going."  
  
"We came from that direction," Touya pointed to where he meant. Everyone nodded and headed off in that direction.  
  
As the gang walked through the dark forest it occurred to them that they had come this way once before, before Van-Gareth's spell that is. Yusuke brought this fact up. "We came this way when we were looking for Era."  
  
It then hit Touya like a ton of bricks; they had found Era in this general area (when coming to help Era they had taken a short cut and did not pass by her village). That meant that they were near her old home and that she would be all right because there was a healing spring... or rather a healing lake, there. He quickly reminded his friends of this, everyone except Rinku, Chu, Suzuka, and Shishiwakamaru, who was on Suzuka shoulder again, knew what he was talking about.  
  
They headed of in the general direction of the ancient water village; they had sealed it off when they had left the last time so to keep thieves from destroying it. So now they were going to have to look for it again.  
  
All they could do was hope Era would make it that far.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Will Era survive?  
  
I need a minimum of 2 reviews to continue. 


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor will I ever.  
  
Thanks to 'miyako14' and 'Revlis'  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The group and found and entered the ancient shire that connected with the water village. Every one was once again amazed by the splendor the place had, particularly Rinku, Chu, Suzuka, and Shishiwakamaru, who had change into his human form once they had entered the shrine.  
  
The shrine was underground but neither dirt nor dust was seen, even though no one had lived there for five thousand years. It was rather large and the walls were virtually smooth, a few rough places existed from water erosion.  
  
The black rock sparkled slightly in the torchlight, which Hiei had ignited. Statues were lined up and evenly spaced in a cut out area in the ground, on both sides of the shrine, five fitting in each area. The area was about a foot below the level they were on, where water had once run through.  
  
The statues held the unique ancient beauty. They depicted figures of both males and females, the different gender types split on the two sides.  
  
At the front stood another statue that was on the same level as the group. It was of a girl with, very long wavy hair, a long dress that covered her feet and her eyes were peacefully closed. Her arms, partly bent, were in front of her body, palms up.  
  
They walked up to it and Yusuke pushed down on its arms, moving them. A moment later a low rumbling was heard and the statue moved aside revealing a hidden staircase behind it.  
  
The group walked down the stairway to the long corridor below it, which they walked down. The glowing stones in the walls acted as artificial sunlight, allowing the group to see where they were going as perfectly. It was as if they were above ground.  
  
When the group came to a fork in the tunnel they turned left and continued until they reached the chamber at the end of it. Upon entering they could clearly see a small crystal blue lake and a small waterfall at the opposite end of the chamber. The same glowing stones that were in the corridors lit the chamber as well.  
  
"Wow," Chu gasped, "Sheila sure lives in a nice place."  
  
"Lived is more like it," Koenma corrected, "Everyone that once lived here died five thousand years ago, with the exception of Era and her friend Darien, but they never returned.... knowingly anyway until about two weeks ago."  
  
Rinku put his hands behind his head and whistled, "That's a long time ago. It's amazing though, this place doesn't look that old... I mean it does with all the objects here but it's still in great condition. It's as if time just stopped here."  
  
"Yes," Koenma said happily.  
  
Jin walked over to the waters edge before stopping and looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms. 'For one 'o was in so much pain before, she sure is sleepin' peacefully now,' he thought.  
  
He looked up at the waterfall and started walking into the water, letting it sooth his acheing muscles, until it was up to his waist. He gently lowered Era into the water so that her back and part of her shoulders were in the water; Jin kept his arms in place to keep her where she was. The water around her wound turned a light red as blood flowed gently from it, the wound had re-opened slightly on the travel.  
  
Touya appeared at Jin's side a moment later. He looked at Era then to his hands, which were covered in her blood from when he had held her up for Yukina.  
  
Jin looked over at his friend, "You alrigh' Touya?"  
  
Touya merely nodded his head as he went about washing the blood of his hands, which required some scrubbing do to the fact that it had dried already. When that was done he looked to the waterfall and let his mind drift with its waters.  
  
'This is where it really began, this is where we found her,' Touya thought, 'She was behind that water fall, trapped in a crystal and about to be killed by Van-Gareth before she awoke...' he was startled out of his thoughts as a small groaning noise came to his ears.  
  
He turned to see where it was coming and his eyes came to lay upon Era, who was rubbing her eyes with her fingers. His face brightened, "Era, your awake."  
  
Era yawned and tried to stretch, but stopped as a wave of pain shot through her.  
  
"Careful," Jin told her with a small chuckle.  
  
See opened her eyes and let them focus. It was then that she realized that Jin was holding her; she had figured out that she was in water because it had trickled down her face when she had rubbed her eyes.  
  
Touya went in front of Jin so that Era could see him. Era looked at him strangely before trying to sit up but cringed as another wave of pain shot through her. Jin helped her stand so that she was in-between Touya and himself so as to help support her.  
  
Era looked at the two of them, then all around her, "Kaia? Waldie arun ai?"  
  
Touya was not sure what she said but by her facial expression he guessed that she was not too sure on where she was, "You're home Era. In the lake that resides near your village."  
  
"Homilea?" Era said half to herself before shaking her head upon remembering that her friends could not understand her. "Home?" she repeated again but in the language that everyone around could understand.  
  
"Yep," Jin said with a small smile.  
  
"Why? Why am I here?" She asked both Jin and Touya, forgetting about her shoulder for the time.  
  
"Because of your shoulder," Rinku said from atop Chu's shoulder, he could not stand out as far as the other could on his own, as they came out.  
  
"Yukina has healing abilities, but she's still learning," Koenma told her, "Touya remembered this place, and well, here we are."  
  
Era looked at them as if they were crazy, but as pain shot through her once again, originating from her shoulder, she remembered what had happened.  
  
"Oh," She said slightly embarrassed.  
  
Jin laughed lightly, his ears twitched happily. He was glad that Era was alright. It was the first time in a while that he had been happy, in fact the last time he had been was before Era had left.  
  
Era ducked under the water and went for a swim in the refreshing water that she had known her whole life. Most of the group turned and went back to the shallows of the water to sit and rest. Rinku jumped off Chu's shoulder and into the water with a cry of delight before Chu went back to the shore. Yusuke, Jin and Touya also stayed out in the water.  
  
Era surfaced near the small waterfall on the other side of the cavern and brushed her hair out of her face. She did not turn around however, instead she just tread water and kept her gaze on the splendor that was the waterfall, thinking about what had happened and what was to happen in the near future.  
  
Era soon came back to the group and they all sat down in the shallows of they water. Era's shoulder was almost completely healed; a small cut on her shoulder was the only evidence that she had been hurt. She put her right hand up to her left shoulder and a light yellowish glow came to her hand as she finished healing her shoulder.  
  
"Era," Yusuke said in a remorseful voice catching Era's attention, "Sorry about your shoulder. If I had listened to Jin and Touya this would have never happened."  
  
Era waved the apology off with her left had before finishing the healing process on her shoulder, "It no matter."  
  
Yusuke was stunned by this comment and managed to ask, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Worse 'ould 'ave happen," Era replied.  
  
Chu laughed, "Sheila's startin' to talk like Jin." This made Jin laugh nervously and Era gave Chu a weird look.  
  
Yusuke clapped Jin on the back, "'at what 'appen's when 'our 'round Jin." Yusuke started laughing hysterically at his own attempt to mimic Jin's Gaelic accent.  
  
Era put her hands in her lap, she had finished healing her shoulder, and raised a brow at Yusuke. "'usuke weird," she said. Everyone broke out laughing upon hearing this comment.  
  
When the laughter subsided Koenma looked toward Era upon hearing her sigh in regret. To him she looked disturbed about something, "Era, is something wrong?"  
  
Era did not look at him or any of the other; she just looked at her hands as if finding them interesting all of a sudden. Everyone looked at her curiously, wondering what had all of a sudden disturbed the female water demon.  
  
Era did not dare look at her friends, she was afraid of them all of a sudden. How was she to tell them that she was not as strong as they thought she was? And how was she to tell them that she had a higher chance of loosing to Van-Gareth then to win against him?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Uh oh... How will the group cope with this fact? How is Era to beat her greatest enemy and save the world as we know it?  
  
Only reviews will get the updates to tell you. 


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Weee ^_^ I'd like to say, as always, my many thanks to my reviews: 'miyako14,' 'Revlis' and 'RAW 18'.  
  
On with the tale.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Era, what's wrong," Koenma repeated.  
  
Era rung her hands nervously for a moment before picking herself up off the ground, she started walking on top of the water that was a few steps away. She was walking towards the waterfall on the other side of the chamber.  
  
"Era," Touya said lightly, mostly to himself, as he quickly got to his own feet. He walked to her, she had only just started to walk on the water and was still in its shallows, and tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she pulled way. She sliding on top of the water with a cry of "NO!"  
  
Touya was hurt by this sudden reaction; she had never tried to get away from him before, especially when he had tried to help her in anyway he could.  
  
Jin got up and slowly flew out in front of Era. She backed away like a small child would do when scared by something. Jin became confused by this and tried to grab her arm as she retreated from him, but once again she slid on top of the water to get away and cried, "Stay away!"  
  
Era ran across the water to the small waterfall, which she ran through upon getting to it, entering the cave on the other side.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Suzuka asked perplexed.  
  
"She's afraid of something," Shishiwakamaru to him as if saying 'isn't it obvious'. "But the question is, what's frightening her?"  
  
Touya walked around the small lake. "What's he doing?" Kuwabara asked while watching the ice master.  
  
"Leave him be Kuwabara," Kurama told him, "He is perhaps the closest to Era out of all of us."  
  
"If any of us can talk some sense into that girl, its Touya," Hiei translated for Kuwabara who looked a little confused.  
  
"I know what he meant Shorty," Kuwabara growled, "I was just wondering what could have made her act like that. I mean she is unbelievably strong, what's to be afraid of?"  
  
"Please Kazuma calm down, none of us know." Yukina said from next to Botan.  
  
Kuwabara smiled, "Of course my love, anything for you."  
  
*****  
  
Touya walked into the dimly lit cave behind the falls and looked around for Era. As he looked his eyes laid upon the many pieces blue crystal that had once been whole and had held Era for five thousand years.  
  
He bent down and picked up one of the pieces, it fit comfortably into his palm. When Era had been in it, it had been a brilliant shade of blue, but now it looked dull. Touya let the piece fall to the ground where it cracked and broke into smaller pieces.  
  
As Touya looked up and began scanning the cave again he heard a light crying noise. He walked towards it and found Era against a wall with her knees up to her chest, her arms around them and her face hidden in her knees.  
  
Touya felt his heart break into pieces as he saw her cry for the first time. It was strange, he had thought of her as a younger sister, given that she seemed lost and confused in this world from the time he had met her. But something in him told him otherwise and this confused him because he did not know what it was trying to tell him.  
  
He shook this thought off and knelt down in front of her. "Era," he said lightly and when she did not respond in any way he repeated himself, "Era." When no response came again he frowned.  
  
He put his right hand on the upper part of her left arm. "Hey, look at me," he said to her softly, "I don't bite..." he paused a moment and thought before chuckling lightly, "I don't bite my friends anyway, and your one of them. So look up."  
  
Era shook her head and did not look up. Touya sighed and pulled his hand away, he was not sure what to do to get her to look up much less speak to him. He moved so that he sat beside her, leaning against the wall he sighed again.  
  
"We all want to help you Era, but you have to tell us what's wrong for us to do so," Touya told her.  
  
Touya heard her light muffled voice and strained his ears to hear what was being said but failed in catching it. "What did you say?" He lightly asked her.  
  
Era sniffed and picked her head up. She brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her eyes, her tear stained face made Touya feel even worse.  
  
"You no understand," she repeated  
  
Touya looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm no strong..." She began but Touya cut her off.  
  
"Now that's the biggest lie I have ever heard in my life," he declared, "You beat Van-Gareth before and you can do it again."  
  
"No true," Era said before putting her head down, this statement startled Touya.  
  
Touya shifted so that he was now facing Era, he sat Indian style, still at her side. "Hey," he said lightly as he rubbed her back comfortingly, "Look at me and not your knees, I can't hear you very well when you're like that."  
  
Era picked her head up again and straitened her legs out, crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned against the wall when Touya had taken his hand away.  
  
"Van-Gareth no understand me before," Era said almost too softly for Touya to hear, "He 'ould 'ave won if he understand me."  
  
Touya let this all sink in; the only reason Era had beaten Van-Gareth last time was because he had underestimated her, or so she said.  
  
"I'm no strong," Era said again lightly, a tear glided down her face but she quickly wiped it away.  
  
Touya put his hand on her shoulder, "You're plenty strong Era," he told her caringly, "The fact that you did beat Van-Gareth, regardless of how, means that you are very strong." Era looked at him and gave a small thankful smile.  
  
"I, or should say everyone, believes that you can beat him. We know it won't be easy, but Era you must know that we are all here for you."  
  
"Thank you," She said her emotions flowing in her voice. She brought her knees back up to her chest. A small smile crept upon Touya's face and he rubbed her back again.  
  
Era looked at Touya and smile before wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek on his chest. Touya was shocked at this sudden action but quickly recovered and returned the embrace.  
  
"Everything will be alright," Touya told her reassuringly, "Everything will be alright."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Awwww, so cute *cough cough* Alright, sorry if you think this was a bit off tangent, but it actually plays an important role *nods* Indeed it does -_- ;; I need to stop quoting Kenshin.  
  
How's everything going to be alright? How will Era over come Van-Gareth if she truly is weaker than him?  
  
Need reviews to continue.  
  
..... There's only one more chapter of this part of the tale T_T Don't kill me *cringes* I'm working on the third one. I've got about half of it done... on paper -_-;; Now I just need to start typing it *sighs*  
  
I need reviews to get it up though ^_^ so please review. It means a lot to me ^o^ But first things first, chapter 17 need to get up. I'm hoping to get the third part up by the end of June, so if all goes well you, my readers and most of all my awesome readers who REVIEW, don't have to wait too long...... speaking of which I think the readers of "Touya's Dilemma" are going to hurt me.... I need to work on that fic....  
  
OK enough of my rambling... Just one more thing though. If I get 3 reviews by next weekend I'll up date that week, 2 reviews means a two week wait and 1 review..... I might update eventually, *might*  
  
Fair well for now. 


	17. Chapter 17

Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
Thanks for reviewing 'miyako14,' 'RAW 18' and 'Revlis'.  
  
It's the last chapter of this part of the tale. I hope you enjoy it  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Touya and Era, who had cleaned her face so her friends would not know that she had been crying, walked out of the cave. They saw their friends sitting around, either in the water or on the shore, chatting softly. As they walked back to them Era mentally prepared herself for what was about to come; she had asked Touya to tell the others what she had told him, as he could explain it better.  
  
When they had come up to the group, Yusuke asked, "You alright now Era?" Upon which he got no response from her.  
  
Touya spoke up though, "There's something important you all should know."  
  
The group gathered together in front of the duo, some sat and some stood. Touya took in a breath of air before telling them what he had been told not too long ago, leaving out what was not necessary for the group to know.  
  
When Touya had finished everyone was in shock and Era looked even more scared then she had before she had run away from them. Yusuke was the first to recover.  
  
"So you're saying that we might be doomed?"  
  
"Yusuke!" Botan cried in horror before smacking him on the back of his head making him yell "What was that for!?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what that was for," Botan growled. "You could be a bit more positive, she didn't have to tell us you know." She turned and looked at Era, "Era dear don't mind him, he can be a jerk at times," this made Yusuke give Botan an angry look.  
  
"Is there some way that would ensure your victory," Yukina asked.  
  
Era began to shake her head but stopped a moment and thought, "I tink so."  
  
"Think so," Suzuka corrected.  
  
"SHUT UP SUZUKA!" half the group yelled at him, making him flinch. All attention was then turned back to Era and she laughed nervously before continuing.  
  
"When I was little my... um... muder..." the group laughed at her miss pronunciation of the word 'mother'. Era laughed nervously, "Sorry, no good."  
  
"It's no problem Era, at least we can understand you," Botan said cheerfully, "Just know that it's 'mother'." Era nodded, "Mother tell me about a item that can hurt dark demons."  
  
"An item that can hurt demons of darkness, particularly shadow demons," Koenma said half to himself. "I have head stories of such an item myself."  
  
"But let me guess, you don't have it," Yusuke said already knowing the answer.  
  
"Bingo," Botan said regretfully.  
  
"Figures," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Where would this item be?" Shishiwakamaru asked. When Era shrugged her shoulders he sighed.  
  
"It said that my... er..."Era pointed upward.  
  
"Goddess?" Touya questioned after a moments thought.  
  
Era nodded her head happily, "It said that my go-goddess had it."  
  
"Had?" Hiei said questioningly.  
  
"Uh huh," Era said with a nod of her head, "She gave to my kin long ago. So it put in her shrine, but I no know if it there still."  
  
Suzuka 'huffed', "Or if it even existed," he said to himself aloud. Everyone glared at him, "What!" he said as if he had said nothing.  
  
"It did," Era declared, "My mother say she seen it, but I no remember what it is."  
  
"I doubt anyone has ever found the shrine after your kin died Era," Koenma told her causing all attention to turn to him. "It was said that when your people died the shrine just disappeared. Now a jungle lies where the shire was said to once lie. Some Demons say that it is haunted, others say it is guarded."  
  
"You're the prince to the bloody Spirit World, shouldn't you know what it is," Yusuke said agitated.  
  
"No Yusuke I don't," Koenma replied just as agitated. "But I do know one thing for sure..."  
  
"What's that?" Rinku asked.  
  
"I was getting to that," Koenma snapped. "Anyone who has entered that jungle has never returned."  
  
"The forest of my goddess has... things to keep her safe," Era explained.  
  
"Guardians huh, sounds like fun," Suzuka said sarcastically.  
  
"So now we have to find this item to defeat Van-Gareth," Rinku said crestfallen.  
  
"Sounds like it kid," Chu said.  
  
Era sighed in despair, "I'm sorry."  
  
Jin, who had been sitting quietly through the whole thing, smiled. "It's no problem Era," his ears twitched happily, "We're just goin' to 'ave another adventure."  
  
"A quest within a quest," Yusuke said. He threw his right fist in the air, "Sounds good, let's go!" he half yelled.  
  
"A sub quest does sound entertaining, yet dangerous" Kurama said.  
  
"Who cares what it's called, lets just go find that item, and maybe this time I'll get to fight," Yusuke declared.  
  
The others either laughed or sighed at their friend's eagerness to fight. The group got to their feet and left the ancient home of the water demons, re-sealing it behind them.  
  
With Era in the lead they headed off to the forsaken lands of Eralasea, the water goddess.  
  
This quest of Era's was taking many detours on the road of fate and destiny, which seemed to be under a lot of construction lately.  
  
--------------------------  
  
What obstacles lie in her way now? Will Era ever find this item? More importantly, what is it? Will Van-Gareth find them before they get the needed item?  
  
Find out the answers in the next book/part.  
  
I do need reviews to get part three up, other wise I'll think people hate me and my fic.  
  
I'll try and do a summery based on what I've written on part three thus far (and where I want it to go) :  
  
Era and the gang are off looking for the forsaken forest of Eralasea (Era- la-see-ah). Along the way Era finds a new pet, which at first horrifies the group, but that's not the worst of it. Van-Gareth is gaining on them, the gang gets stuck in a tournament of strength, and both ancient beings are unknowingly being tested by an unknown force. What else could go wrong? What's this! Era gets separated from the gang once again! But this time it's against her will and if she's not careful she'll find her soul and body separated from one another... forever.  
  
- remember, I need reviews to get the third part up, so please review 


End file.
